Reescritura: Tsukune, Alucard reencarnado
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Bueno, bajo el riesgo de que me borraran la historia, la eliminé y me puse a modificar las escenas en exceso violentas. Alucard murió por su propia voluntad, pero reencarnó en un mundo distinto...Como Aono Tsukune, el nuevo rey Nosferatu
1. Chapter 1

Dolor.

Mucho dolor.

Agonía.

Suplicio.

No, esas palabras no se aproximaban siquiera a lo que estaba sintiendo. Notaba literalmente como cada célula de su cuerpo se desintegraba siendo devorada por la sangre de vampiro de Moka forzada a despertar por la adrenalina.

Y el impacto que le había destrozado el 80% de sus huesos al recibir el golpe para salvar a Moka no ayudaba precisamente.

-TSUKUNE, IDIOTA. Pese a mis advertencias...por que...?

-Sangre...Dame tu sangre, Moka-san.

-Que?

El humano sonrió tristemente ante sus recuerdos de impotencia.

-Estaba frustrado...cuando dijiste que esto ''no me concierne''-Declaró- pero...para mi, tanto la externa como la interna, ambas Mokas son muy importantes para mi.

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? OLVIDALO, MI SANGRE NO TE CURARÁ...SI TE INYECTO MI SANGRE...SEGURAMENTE MORIRAS:

En ese momento, Tsukune empezó a toser y a esputar sangre. No era una situación para nada favorable: Tsukune medio muerto y con la sangre de Moka en rechazo, Moka drenada y electrocutada por el agua...Tsukune se moría.

''Está sangrando mucho, y su temperatura desciende rápidamente''Pensaba frustrada la vampira.

-Mierda...No quiero que mueras, por eso te pedí que te fueras.-Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa antes de hundir sus colmillos en el cuello del humano moribundo y darle una vez mas su sangre de shinso, un hilo de la cual empezó a resbalar por el cuello de Tsukune, el cual sostuvo por reflejo a Moka quedándose debilitada en los brazos del sentado e inconsciente humano, que empezaba a deprender un aura y un poder infinitamente superiores a los suyos, mayores que su padre, mayor que su madre shinso...un poder mayor que nada en todo mundo e imparable.

(Mente de Tsukune)

Tsukune no sabia como o por que, pero de repente se encontró solo y a oscuras, en pie en una sala del trono a oscuras, sin dolo, y por lo poco que veía, sin una sola herida.

-Que está pasando aquí?

-Buena pregunta, sin duda alguna querido muchacho.

Ante el susto de Tsukune, las velas rojas y antorchas se encendieron en un fantasmal y fatuo fuego azul pálido, iluminando gótica y siniestramente la sala, llena de armas y armaduras medievales de todas las épocas y varios trajes equipos y armas actuales modernas y algunas por crear.

Ante el se extendía una alfombra roja como la sangre y de seda y terciopelo, que ascendía por unas escaleras hasta el trono, en donde se encontraba sentado un hombre, en sus 25 o poco mas. Tenia el pelo largo y negro, ojos rojos afilados como los de Moka, cejas gruesas, y características aguileñas. Se encontraba en un traje gris oscuro, con botas de montar, un largo abrigo rojo victoriano, una corbata roja y unos guantes con marcas extrañas(El sello de Cromwell).

En una mesa al lado del trono, había una botella de vino, un sombrero de ala ancha a juego con el abrigo y unas gafas de sol redondas de cristales naranjas.

-Saludos, Aono Tsukune...Mi reencarnación...y mi comida.

-Comida?

Ante esta palabra, las sombras de debajo del siniestro personaje del trono.

-Si, tu desaparecerás, y yo volveré al mundo.

-NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE ME MATES.

-Matarte? Oh, no chiquillo, no. Permanecerás por siempre, como parte de mi.

-NUNCA, NO PIENSO DESAPARECER, NO SIN PROTEGER A MIS AMIGOS, A MOKA, Y DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTO.

-Rinde-te muchacho, no puedes ganar.

-Si, lo sé...-Dijo con la cara ensombrecida, causándole al personaje un sentimiento de decepción. Sentimiento que fue reemplazado al oír lo que el chico dijo después-Pero aun y así no me rendiré. Nunca. Aun si es una causa perdida, mientras tenga algo que proteger, yo seguiré peleando.

La alegría, el orgullo. La euforia. Esos eran los sentimientos que experimentaba el hombre del trono en ese momento.

POR FIN ALGUIEN DIGNO DE SUCEDERLE.

-Hahahaha...hahaha...MUAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHA-El extraño hombre del trono empezó a soltar una maniaca risa maligna, una que parecía capaz de helar hasta las llamas y las brasas del infierno- Maravilloso...fantástico...esto es tan jodidamente divertido. Me haces sentir orgulloso Tsukune, has pasado la prueba.

-PRUEBA? QUE PRUEBA?-Gritó ahora furioso el humano, con los ojos resplandeciendo en rojo carmesí tras absorber una de las sombras que amenazaba con devorarlo- MOKA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO Y TU ME TIENES AQUÍ PARA UNA MACABRA PRUEBA? Y DONDE ES AQUÍ'

-Calma muchacho-Dijo el hombre con sus ojos rojos resplandeciendo-Esta es tu mente, o parte de ella, la parte en la que yo resido. Aquí el tiempo no se aplica igual que en el resto del mundo, apenas ha pasado medio segundo desde que la chica Akashiya ha hundido sus inferiores colmillos en nosotros.

-Inferiores?-Siseó Tsukune.

-No me mires así, pronto lo entenderás. No es un insulto, es un marcador evolutivo.- Dijo el siniestro- En primer lugar permite-me presentarme. Yo fui el príncipe Vladislav o Vlad Basarab(Algunos dicen que este fue su apellido) Tepesh III. Drákulea, llamado también, conde Drácula.

-Drácula? Soy la reencarnación de Drácula?

-Oh, esto no acaba ahí chico-Dijo chasqueando los dedos, lo cual materializó otro trono tras Tsukune.-Sienta-te, esto puede ser chocante.

-Pero...NO HAY TIEMPO.

-Aquí el tiempo no existe, podríamos estar siglos y fuera seria un minuto.

Al no poder refutar eso, Tsukune se sentó algo inquieto en el trono que Drácula había creado para el.

-Por donde iba, Ah si...Yo soy Drácula, el primero y mas poderoso de todos los vampiros, el original, el Alfa. Como humano, fui príncipe de Valaquia, Rumania, un Voiboda que dedicó su vida a la iglesia Católica.

-Un vampiro luchando por la iglesia católica?

-Era humano. Además, la ironía viene luego.-Contraatacó con una sonrisa irónica, como siempre-En fin, esto pasó en un universo diferente, no se si has oído la teoría del multiverso.

Tsukune asintió.

-Pues es real. En fin, en mi ultima batalla como humano, fui derrotado, en 1475 a los 45 años, e iba a ser ejecutado en el campo de batalla. -Dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada, aunque esta no llegaba del todo a sus ojos, en los que había nostalgia.- Allí, ante la luz de mi ultimo atardecer, y ante la vista de mi ejercito ahorcado, en el ultimo esfuerzo por hacer bajar a Dios, que es por lo que pelee toda mi vida humana, renegué de el y su nombre mientras la sangre de mis aliados y enemigos caídos se dirigía en pequeñas corrientes hacia mi por el suelo. Antes de que el hacha cayera, lamí y absorbí esa sangre dándole la espalda a Dios y renegando de mi humanidad. Me convertí en el vampiro Drácula.

Tsukune se debatía entre la impresión el miedo y la curiosidad mientras escuchaba y memorizaba cada palabra.

-A los...100 años de eso creo, encontré un hechizo para viajar entre mundos. Sentía curiosidad, y no tenia nada mejor que hacer, así que lo usé...y acabe en el mundo en el que naciste. Allí, realicé una conversión, pero las energías mágicas del viaje mutaron la transformación de la que elegí como una de mis novias, con la que engendré a los Shinso.

-Shinso?

-Vampiros con un poder gigantesco, cuyo yoki es tan poderoso, oscuro y potente así como bello como las tinieblas. Son lo mas cercano que hay a los vampiros originales. Mis hijos y mi novia, todos muertos creo, fueron shinsos o verdaderos ancestros. Esa condición no se transmite genéticamente si no es que los dos padres son shinsos, pero si un vampiro consume mucha sangre de un shinso, se convierte en uno.

Comprendiendo ya el nuevo dato, Tsukune asintió para que prosiguiera.

-Los Shinsos engendraron a los vampiros de hoy en día. Bueno, cuando todos murieron, volví a mi mundo de origen, sembré el caos y el terror y bla, bla,bla...Hasta que decidí explorar como había cambiado el mundo, creo recordar que también está la novela Drácula en este mundo y que la has leído, no?

De nuevo, el muchacho asintió.

-Bueno, TODO es cierto, salvo una cosa...Van Hellsing no me mató, nadie pudo. Así que me sello y me hizo servir a su familia y organización para cazar a mi especie, los nosferatu. Cuando el murió, pasé a su hijo Arthur, que me lanzó a destruir las amenazas sobrenaturales de entre los nazis, entre ellas una organización que buscaba la guerra eterna conmigo...Millenium. Por ese entonces empecé a llamarme Alucard.

Durante lo que parecieron horas, el Conde relató cada experiencia o personaje importante en su no-vida mientras permaneció en la Real Orden de Caballeros Protestantes, u organización Hellsing.

Le habló de sir Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing, la mujer mas noble y valiente que jamas conoció y llegó a respetar y reverenciar.

Le habló de Walter C. Dorlneaz, el ángel de la muerte, que en la batalla final por Londres se unió a su ejercito de familiares(Lo siento, pero Walter me encanta), el que quizás fué su mejor amigo.

Y...También...Seras Victoria. Su chiquilla, su Dráculina. Nunca entendió bien que representaba para el: Un capricho, instinto, una hija, una compañera? Quien sabe.

-Finalmente solo quedó el alma de Schrodingger, y pude volver. Pero a los pocos años del fin de Hellsing, me canse...Necesitaba descansar en paz un tiempo siquiera. Y entonces, fui llamado...por el dios del que renegué. Y dejame que te diga algo...No es como la gente imagina.

-Que pinta tiene?

-Te diré dos cosas: Es una joven mujer, y es negra.

-En serio?

-Si, y bien buena que está.

(Esto salió de la película ''Como Dios'', al menos lo de dios siendo de raza negra, y pensé...Quien me asegura que es un tío?. Yo creo que no tiene genero realmente, pero sirve para dar un toque humorístico, ya que muchos creen que es hombre.)

-En fin, el caso es que me hizo una oferta. El alma de Schrodingger seria condenada al infierno, y todos mis familiares me serian devueltos, si se me concedería el descanso de la muerte...por siglo y medio. Dejé a Seras con la instrucción de esperar a mi retorno, y ahora el tiempo ha pasado, y yo he vuelto, en ti.

Solo había dos opciones, la primera, la que ya expresé.

-A la que me niego.

-Cierto, y luego estaba el plan original. Obtienes mis poderes, mis familiares y parte de mis recuerdos, y yo me quedo como parte de ti, concretamente tu instinto, agresividad, crueldad...

-Eh, yo no soy cruel.

-TODOS poseemos el rasgo de la crueldad, aunque sea mas o menos desarrollado. Influirá en que, seras como eres normalmente, solo que mas confiado y orgulloso, generalmente. En la lucha seras mas como yo, sarcástico, rompedor, imparable, así como sádico y cruel con los enemigos. Yo seguiré existiendo como hasta ahora, y podré hablar en tu mente.

-No veo gran desventaja-Contestó Tsukune.

-El hecho de que veras envejecer y morir a casi todos los que conoces-Dijo-Pero eso...ya lo sabias, no? Pero ahora...

Alucard cogió a Tsukune, abriendo su boca y materializando un miasma negro a su alrededor que se introdujo en Tsukune para realizar lo dichos cambios en su mente y cuerpo.

(Fuera de la mente de Tsukune, ya realizados los cambios...)

-Tsu...ku..ne?

Tsukune, rodeado por el mismo miasma, alzó a Moka al estilo novia hasta llevarla a una zona lejos del agua, que empezaba a amainar, mientras parte de ese miasma se fundía con su ropa, oscureciéndola como las tinieblas y reparándola, así como regenerando sus heridas.

-Tranquila Moka-Sonrió tranquilamente el ''nuevo'' Tsukune- Me encargaré de que estés a salvo, y para ello aplastaré a unos cuantos insectos.

Moka estaba sorprendida, por mencionar un eufemismo...Claramente se sentía como Tsukune, pero el nunca hablaría de matar con tanta ligereza.

-Que te ha...?

-Shhhh...-La cayó Tsukune con un dedo en su labios- Te lo contaré luego, primero tengo que lidiar con estos perros callejeros.

Tras eso se movió tan rápido, que varios pensaron que era un hombre lobo mas que un vampiro como creían.

-Ha, que raro...Tus heridas se curan, eres muy rápido y parece realmente un vampiro...Pero no te afecta el agua-Se burló Midou, agitando su desproporcionado brazo- No se si eres fuerte o débil, Aono Tsukune.

-Bueno, supongo que es lógico.-Dijo con una sonrisa ''Marca registrada Alucard'' mostrando sus colmillos- Una hormiga nuca ve la fuerza de aquel que la pisa hasta que desaparece.

SHOCK. Eso es lo que cruzó el recinto. Por varias razones: La primera el como reaccionaria Midou, y la segunda...

El miedo visceral que sacudía su sangre y entrañas en ese momento.

-Que. Has. Dicho Aono?

-Tan tonto eres que no puedes entenderlo a la primera? Bien, lo diré de otra forma: He decidido que esta vez me encargaré de sacar la basura.

''Oh hohoho...'' Se burló Alucard en la mente de Tsukune ''Esto va a ser bueno''

''Acabo de aprender del mejor, recuerdas Vlad?''

''Prefiero Alucard''

''Alucard entonces''

-NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME BASURA AONO- Gritó Midou hinchando aun mas en brazo tratando de asustar a la reencarnación de Alucard.

-Oh, mis disculpas, vosotros no sois basura-Dijo fingiendo asustarse...antes de poner una sonrisa sádica y lobuna y reponer- No llegáis siquiera a eso, solo sois escoria.

Eso fue todo, Midou perdió todo atisbo de paciencia y cargó en furia contra Tsukune.

El golpe dio de lleno, provocando varios sprais de sangre originados en las grabes y profundas heridas del ex-humano.

-QUIEN ES LA BASURA AHORA EH?

Moka prácticamente estaba al borde del llanto desenfrenado. El nuevo Tsukune, que prácticamente destilaba un aura de invencibilidad...Ahora estaba...

No fue capaz de terminar ese pensamiento. Una sed de sangre insaciable inundó el aire mientras Tsukune se reía estrepitosamente como si la herida fuera nada para luego aclarar.

-Creo haber dejado claro que sois vosotros la escoria, jauría de perros callejeros-Comenzó para luego burlarse de Midou-Fiiuuu(Silbido impresionado)...Para que usaras normalmente ese brazo? No creó que estés muy dotado.

A Midou no le dio tiempo a avergonzarse, pues todos los huesos de su enorme brazo se partieron. En medio de un bramido de agonía, sintió como le cogían del otro brazo para luego retirarlo de e fácilmente como si fuera de trapo.

-Yo dispondré de esto, no lo necesitaras mas.

* * *

(En otro lugar, en otro mundo)

Una mujer, rubia fresa, miraba la luna llena de color plateado, en la torre mas alta de un castillo siniestro en los Carpatos Transilvanos, pasado Budapest.

Una pequeña área sellada para alejar a la mayoría de mortales y esconder la construcción.

-Amo, le hecho de menos-Decía con algo de tristeza en sus ojos rojos mirando su totalmente regenerado brazo izquierdo- Como me gustaría oírle ahora llamarme ''Chica policía''.

Un pequeño pulso de energía entre mundos, así como el sentimiento de que una pequeña parte de su mente despertaba tras un largo sueño le hizo girar la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a la torre en donde su amo guardaba su colección de artilugios místicos.

-Ha vuelto... Y ha despertado. Menudo monstruo.-Dijo sonriendo con una colosal alegria- Amo...Hito ja nai.

* * *

(De nuevo con Tsukune)

Midou trató de aplastarle de nuevo al ver como las heridas desgarros en la ropa y aplastamientos óseos en Tsukune habían desaparecido como si fueran nada.

De nuevo el golpe impactó, pero al empezar a rozar al joven Aono...Este se volvió una nube de niebla de oscuridad intangible que tomó la forma de un circulo alrededor del Hagure ayashi.

La niebla lentamente empezó a emitir murciélagos negro azabache que volaron por todo el recinto, mandando olas de calma a la vampira al pasar cerca de ella, y mordiendo y cortando a los parias monstruo, algunos quirópteros haciendo crecer su cabeza y hocico para arrancar grandes pedazos de carne, ocasionando muñones y algunas muertes, mientras la sangre flotaba hasta un punto donde los roedores voladores se juntaban formando una silueta ''humana'' que le sonreía de forma tranquilizadora a Moka, la cual sonrió con orgullo, alegría, curiosidad, interés, afecto en cierto grado y...Deseo?

-Hito ja nai(Trad. Del Jap: No es humano)-Susurraba a la vez que la rubia del otro mundo, sin saberlo ninguna de las dos en ese momento.

-Tu...Que? Que DIABLOS ERES.-Preguntó el líder de esa vulgar banda de gamberros.

-Soy...el ave Hermes-Dijo sonriendo al recuperar su forma humanoide levitando como si nada en el aire.- Devoré mis propias alas...

Un poco de miasma surgido de la nada le envolvió para producir un abrigo largo negro(Vean, Underworld es el abrigo de los ''Death Dealers'') que luego se agitó adoptando la forma de unas rígidas alas de murciélago adheridas al cuerpo y mangas de Tsukune.

-...y así es como fui domesticado.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

_-Tu...Que? Que DIABLOS ERES.-Preguntó el líder de esa vulgar banda de gamberros._

_-Soy...el ave Hermes-Dijo sonriendo al recuperar su forma humanoide levitando como si nada en el aire.- Devoré mis propias alas..._

_Un poco de miasma surgido de la nada le envolvió para producir un abrigo largo negro(Vean, Underworld es el abrigo de los ''Death Dealers'') que luego se agitó adoptando la forma de unas rígidas alas de murciélago adheridas al cuerpo y mangas de Tsukune._

_-...y así es como fui domesticado._

En este capitulo...

Se sentía bien...EXTASIADO. LIBRE.

El sello de Cromwell aun no se había restaurado. No es que lo necesitara, total, ahora cosas como forma o apariencia significan poco para el. Aun y así...Sin el sello limitándole, en un par de luchas seria...

Aburrido.

Si, esa era la palabra. ¿De que le servía el poder si no lo disfrutaba trozo a trozo? Vale si, era para proteger a sus amigos, por ello se arriesgó día a día, pasó por el infierno siendo torturado atacado y mutilado...Y con ello recuperó el poder de Alucard, pero...QUE LE PARTA UN RAYO SI NO PODIA DIVERTIRSE USANDOLO.

-Ave hermes...-Susurró Midou debajo de el, aterrorizado por su presencia y la muerte de sus subordinados-SOLO ERES UN MONSTRUO INFERNAL ENGENDRADO EN EL AVERNO.

-BWUAHAHAHAHAHA...Si, soy un monstruo, eso me lo dicen mucho...pero no es tan raro, es una escuela para monstruos no?-Dijo sin dejar de reir como...como Alucard. Mientras sus ojos brillaban como dos faros rojos y las alas de su abrigo aleteaban de vez en cuando. No las necesitaba, pero...Molaban, eran Cool.- Pero tu en cambio, mirate. Un engendro sin camino alguno, actúas y piensas como los idiotas mas débiles y patéticos de tu tan despreciada especie humana. Si, yo sin duda soy un monstruo, pero...¿En que te convierte eso a ti?.

Tsukune se sacó el abrigo alas como si fuera un fantasma y este voló por si solo hasta extenderse como un toldo sobre Moka para protegerla de la ''lluvia'', mientras su imagen se fundía en el aire como un espectro y reaparecía clavando sus uñas convertidas en garras como de bestia en la carne de la espalda de Midou, hasta llegar a sus riñones.

-¿En un monstruo?-Dijo entre los gritos de agonía de Midou. Luego Sacó sus garras de el.-¿En un humano?

Entonces, Tsukune empujó con una patada giratoria (AMEN SALTO CHUCK NORRIS) incrustando al monstruo híbrido en una pared.

-¿O EN UN SIMPLE PERRO CALLEJERO?-Preguntó aplastándolo con una roca, justo en el corazón en el momento en el que llegaron sus amigos.

Bueno, mejor dicho su harén. Y la bruja Ruby. Y un tipo vestido de cura.

''Un momento...¿Un cura?''Dijo Alucard en su cabeza ''Si saca bayonetas a mansalva y empieza a mostrar el instinto asesino de Jason Borhees y el fanatismo religioso de un terrorista arranca-le la cabeza, volarsela no sirve.''

''Oh, vamos. No todos los curas son como Anderson''

''Quizás no, pero todos son igual de pesados''

Bueno, el caso es que las chicas vieron como había matado a Midou. De una pedrada.

Kurumu, Mizore y Moka le veían con impresión y Shock, así como Ruby, la cual le tapaba los ojos a Yukari.

El cura simplemente le miraba divertido. Probablemente sabia lo que le había pasado.

Tsukune sonrió cálidamente tras comprobar que todos lo Hagure Ayashi del recinto estaban muertos o habían huido, y se dirigió a las paralizadas chicas, inseguro de como reaccionarían.

Quizás seria mejor empezar por Moka.

-Moka, estas bien?-Preguntó Tsukune, dejando ver su preocupación. Ahora que no estaba peleando volvía a ser mas como el mismo.-El agua...

-Olvida-te del agua y de Moka Tsukune-kun...-Susurró la succubo de pelo azul procediendo a asfixiarlo entre sus pechos como siempre-ESTABAS TAAAN COOL EN EL ACTO DE CHICO MALO, TAN SEXY...

No pudo continuar la frase, pues un kunai de hielo se incrustó en su frente, y mientras Kurumu caia al suelo, Tsukune fue agarrado por Mizore, la Yuki-Onna.

-Apartate, vaca tetona. Tsukune va a necesitar ese aire para hacer a nuestros hijos.

''Aquí vamos otra vez''

''¿Realmente sucede tan a menudo? Viéndolo en tus recuerdos creí que era una fantasía.''

''Ojala'' Le contestó Tsukune poniendo los ojos ''Entonces las cosas serian mas fáciles''

-BASTA-Gritó Moka, soltando una buena cantidad de yoki pese a su estado debilitado.- No es momento para vuestras tonterías habituales. ¿No lo entendéis? El cuerpo de Tsukune llegó a su limite, y mi sangre empezó a devorarle, y otra dosis habría roto su cuerpo. Pese a eso, se puso de nuevo en una situación grave y no me quedó otra. Su cuerpo se ha roto...pero...no muestra ninguno de los resultados que deberían haberse dado.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Moka-san, desu?-Preguntó la bruja genio, Yukari.

-Solo hay tres resultados cuando se rompe el cuerpo de alguien usando sangre de vampiro: Muere, se convierte en ghoul: Un vampiro Bersekr solo vulnerable a rosarios que mata todo lo que se mueve y han de matarse, o...se convierte en un vampiro completo. Pero Tsukune...Muestra otro resultado, y uno totalmente desconocido.

-Si se me permite, señorita Akashiya, Khehehehe-Dijo riéndose de forma espeluznante el sacerdote-Creo que quizás seria buena idea discutir esto en la oficina del director.

-¿Por que? ¿Estoy en problemas por masacrar a gente que mutilaba y asesinaba horriblemente a los estudiantes por racismo?-Preguntó alzando una ceja el nosferatu- No creo que seas tan irracional, director.

Todos, salvo Ruby, que ya lo sabia, se sorprendieron, pues habían oído sobre el hecho de que el director era uno de Los Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas. Ruby se sorprendió también, pero por Tsukune: ¿Como lo había averiguado? ¿Y por que se seguía el cachondeo al director? SIN TEMERLE. y...¿Por que emitía esa presencia tan segura y sexy?

-Jejejeje...Muy agudo Aono. Veo que al contrario de lo que sugieren tus notas, no eres un idiota.

''¿Sabes?''Preguntó Alucard''Este tipo me cae bien.''

''Algo me dice que debo empezar a preocuparme por ello. Tus recuerdos quizás''

-En fin, como bien ha dicho, seria buena idea continuar la conversación en su oficina, pero me temo que Moka ha de descansar tras el chapuzón, e imagino que querrá ser la primera en saber de la historia.

-Ahh NO...DE ESO NADA-Gritó Moka-NO VAS A ESCAPRTE AONO TSUKUNE. PUEDO DESCANSAR SENTADA EN UNA OFICINA TANTO COMO EN MI CAMA.

-Vale, vale...No iba a escapar, mas bien a sugerir o esperar a mañana o tener la charla en tu cuarto. Caray, que carácter.

-¿QUE HAS QUERIDO DECIR CON ESO?

-Que deberías calmarte un poco. Moka, has sido electrocutada por un cortocircuito de tu yoki con el agua. Con las sirenas no lo pareció, pero el hecho de que hayas chillado de agonía antes deja claro que es terriblemente doloroso y agotador, y calmarte te ayudará a recuperarte antes.-Dijo firme y seguro el nuevo ''Rey No-muerto'', lo bastante para influir en ella y que se calmara- Me preocupo por ti Moka.

Ante esto, Moka se sonrojó durante unos segundos, pero el toser fingido de la succubo la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

''¿Por...por que me estoy sonrojando? ¿Me estoy sintiendo atraída por el? Bueno es firme, amable, poderoso, atractivo, protector, con una voluntad inquebrantable...A quien trato de engañar. Ya me enamoré de el, y ahora solo tiene bonus.'' Pensaba la peliplateada.

Nadie tubo tiempo a moverse, pues las sombras a su alrededor se estiraron y extendieron desde el suelo, formando una cúpula a su alrededor durante unos segundos. Cuando esta se disolvió, se encontraban en un despacho sombrío y gótico.

El director, riendo mientras Tsukune sonreía como diciendo ''Jodete. Yo puedo hacer eso y tu no'' y las chicas miraban al rey nosferatu con impresión y sorpresa, se dirigió a su sillón Trono ante su escritorio y se sentó en el mientras cruzaba las manos ante su barbilla y miró al nuevo vampiro fijamente.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno señor Aono...Es usted algo que no estaba previsto. Sabia que la sangre de la señorita Akashiya aquí-Dijo señalando a la vampira- No te mataría, tengo mis métodos, pero entonces...Deberías ser un vampiro o un ghoul. Pero no lo eres. Eres un misterio.

-¿Que habrías hecho de ser un ghoul?

-Te habría sellado para estabilizar tu poder y en un año o así serias un vampiro, pero...ahora, por favor. Iluminanos.

Tsukune sonrió calmadamente cerrando los ojos, dándole un aire aristocrático tranquilo mientras parecía disponerse a sentarse en el aire, pero ante la atónita mirada mirada de todas(El director ya no se sorprende por nada, y si lo hace, no lo muestra.) un trono oscuro se materializó de su sombra, mientras que de la de Moka se materializó un sofá tumbona para que descansará cómodamente mientras seguían con la reunión.

-Bueno, esto tiene que ver con la sangre de Moka, que ha activado mi ''Yo atávico'' por así decirlo.-Dijo mientras convocaba unos sofás para el resto de su harén no oficial.-Dime Moka...¿Que sabes del origen de los vampiros?

-No se sabe mucho. Un día, de la nada apareció un monstruo de poder inimaginable, que parece que era el primer vampiro. Convirtió a unas humanas en vampiras para su harén y se reprodujo, engendrando a los vampiros de hoy día.

-Bueno, pues puedes estar contenta, hoy descubrirás la historia completa. Si tras esto alguien obtiene alguna duda, por favor, no dudéis en exponerla.

-Bueno, yo tengo una duda, Tsukune-kun-Dijo Kurumu, no muy contenta de que el nosferatu dirigiera tanta atención a Moka- ¿Que tiene que ver esto contigo y como lo sabes?

-Oh, es una cosa bastante simple, Kurumu-Dijo sin darle importancia al asunto, como si fuera obvio-Yo soy la reencarnación del primer vampiro, y cuando la sangre de Moka rompió mi limite, su alma despertó y me dio todos sus poderes y parte de sus recuerdos. Me he convertido en un vampiro original, el inmortal ''Rey Nosferatu''.

El shock de nuevo recorrió a las mujeres(En serio, que hay que hacer para impresionar al pesado de Mikogami).

-¿Real...realmente eres la reencarnación del original?-Preguntó Moka paralizada por la impresión en su tumbona. ¿Ya no debía preocuparse por el tiempo o la reacción de su familia? LE ACABABA DE TOCAR LA LOTERIA.

-Si. Y deja que te diga...que no solo era muy diferente de los vampiros de hoy, sino que también...era de otra realidad.

Volvieron a impresionarse, pero no tanto como las otras veces. Le habían visto volar y convertirse en murciélagos, así que...¿por que no?

-Su nombre era...Vladislav Bassarab Tepesh III. Drackulea, el conde Drácula.-Dijo impresionando a todas y divirtiendo a Mikogami- Bueno, su contrapartida mas bien. A los...100 años de ser un vampiro encontró un hechizo que le trajo a esta dimensión. Se reprodujo y de ahí salieron los vampiros shinso, que son los que mas se aproximan a los originales, y los vampiros de hoy día. Un siglo y medio después volvió a su mundo, sembró el terror y bla bla bla...Ya habéis leído Drácula de Bram Stoker.

-Estas diciendo...Que lo que ese maldito novelista irlandés chiflado escribió...-Musitaba Moka-Era cierto solo que en el mundo donde mi raza se originó.

-Si, solo que Drácula no murió. Fue sellado por Van Hellsing y este le propuso servirle en su caza de los no muertos que amenazaran el mundo. No tenia nada mas que hacer, y aceptó con la esperanza de encontrar un poderoso rival que lograra matarle. Fracasó durante 120 años hasta que la nieta de Van Hellsing, Integra, que heredó la organización Hellsing, fue el ama que tubo la guerra que puso a Drácula en derrota pero sin poder morir...contra una organización nazi sobrenatural del tercer Reich...Millenium. Un kampf Gruppe de inhumanos liderados por un Mayor cyborg loco. Millenium fue vencida y exterminada a la nada, y Hellsing triunfó, pero Drácula absorbió la sangre de un hombre gato al que le hicieron experimentos cuánticos para que estuviera en todas partes y en ningún sitio al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y eso que significa Tsukune-san, desu?-Preguntó la brujita.

-Veamos, eso se traduce como que, mientras el usuario sea consciente de si mismo, existirá donde le plazca, cuando le plazca o como le plazca, y no puede morir, pues...¿Le vuelan la cabeza? Da igual, no estaba realmente ahí, esta en ningún sitio y en todas partes. Incluso en varios sitios a la vez.

Esto logró intrigar al Señor de las Tinieblas. Sin duda era una existencia temible, de dificultad extrema de terminar.

-¿Y como representó esto la derrota de Vlad, Aono-san?-Preguntó el sacerdote.

-Era casi imposible matarle. Moka sabes de donde viene la necesidad de sangre? Vlad renegó de Dios, la cual le condenó con la realidad de una frase bíblica: ''La sangre es la vida'' y es cierto, la sangre...es el dinero del alma, monedas de vida. Al beber sangre de alguien, tomas parte de su fuerza vital para restituir la tuya, pero cuando un nosferatu bebe TODA la sangre de su víctima o la mayoría...Absorbe su alma y parte de sus recuerdos.

Las chicas le miraron con confusión. ¿Como iba ello a ser su fuerza y su perdición?. El director, por otra parte, POR UNA VEZ, mostró sorpresa shock y emoción, antes de empezar a reír con ganas.

-HAHAHAHAHA...ya veo, ya veo...Esto es tan interesante...

''Alucard, cada vez se te parece mas''

''Escalofriante, ¿Verdad?''

-Disculpe, Mikogami-sama, pero...creo que nosotras no lo entendemos.

-Es simple realmente. Cada una de las almas que asimiló le concedía una vida extra, como en un videojuego, por ello no moría, y además al formar parte de su poder, esas almas se regeneraban, o si no eran fácilmente sustituidas.

Las chicas de nuevo se sorprendieron. No...entraron en shock, hasta el punto de que el aire se les cortara.

Moka era la mas afectada por esto.

-Eso es...un vampiro así seria prácticamente...Invencible.-Musitó-¿Pero como fue derrotado? ¿Como el alma del hombre gato causó su caída?

-Por que con tantas almas, o ''familiares'' entregándole recuerdos, no pudo seguir siendo consciente de si mismo al tener que asimilar el poder del hombre gato, y se encerró en su propia alma cuando su cuerpo dejó de existir. Pasó 30 años luchando y destruyendo todas y cada una de sus vidas extra hasta que solo quedó la de Schrodinger, el hombre gato. Con ello, ahora el tenia la habilidad de estar en todas partes y en ningún sitio.

-Como murió entonces.-Exigió Moka. Si había algo de tal poder...y algo capaz de destruirlo...destruir al hombre al que recientemente amaba.

-Vlad estaba cansado de tanto tiempo.-Aclaró- Solo quería morir y descansar, aunque fuera un tiempo. Entonces...apareció Dios.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces las chicas perdieron el aliento, pero...2 para el Director.

-Se le ofreció un siglo de descanso mortal a cambio del alma de Schrodinger, luego reencarnaría con todos sus antes destruidos familiares. Y aquí estoy.-Dijo sonriente-Soy Aono Tsukune, la reencarnación de Drácula, el primero y mas poderoso de todos los vampiros, y el heredero de su poder de ''rey nosferatu''.

Eso fue el máximo. Todas se desmayaron, mientras Mikogami empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

Con un suspiro, Tsukune chasqueó los dedos.

-Walter-Llamó el vampiro, haciendo que de una congregación de oscuridad ante el, se formara el cuerpo del viejo mayordomo de Hellsing, solo que en vez de 65 años aparentaba un máximo de 45.-Por favor, llevalas a sus habitaciones, y asiste a Moka en lo que necesite hasta que se recupere.

-Por supuesto, Tsukune-sama, pero si no es molestia, podría decirme...¿Que hago si me pide sangre?

-Solo llámame telepáticamente y yo le daré la mía. Seré vampiro, pero sigo produciendo mi sangre humana por si esto fuese a pasar. Por cierto, saca de mi alma la Jackal y la Cassul, y dejalas en óptimas condiciones. Si puede ser prepara munición también.

Con una reverencia y un murmullo de ''Así se hará'', el mayordomo levantó a las féminas con sus cables y se las llevó por la ventana moviéndolas como marionetas.

-Ahora, Aono-san, una ultima pregunta...¿De que formas trataron de matar a Vlad?

Como toda respuesta, Tsukune sacó un royo que se abrió para mostrar una laaaaaarga lista.

-Hm, interesante-Murmuró el sacerdote-Decapitado 135 veces, desmembrado 280, incinerado 407, sumergido en lava 27...¿Una vez trataron de matarlo pegándole con una cuchara gigante mientras un pato rosa con antenas bailaba claqué sobre su cabeza?

-Un consejo: NUNCA pruebes el Onigoroshi(Matademonios, un tipo de bebida alcohólica muy fuerte. Capaz de dejarte en coma etílico una semana con un trago si no se diluye) con el estomago vacío


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Moka, recién recuperada tras su sueño de reparación y descanso(Teniendo sueños muy vividos de Tsukune mostrando su lugar a todo posible pretendiente a la mano de la vampira y reclamándola), al fin abrió los ojos.

Se sentó en la cama, y observó que alguien le había puesto su pijama.

-Está ya recuperada, Moka-sama?-Preguntó una madura voz.

Moka se giró para poder observar a aquel que ayer fue convocado e identificado como Walter por Tsukune.

-Tu eres Walter, ¿No es así?-Preguntó ganándose un asentimiento con la cabeza del mayordomo- Me has cambiado tu de ropa?

-Oh, no Moka-sama. Vi que sería necesario, así que le pedí al Amo Tsukune si podía convocar algún familiar femenino para ayudar.

-Familiar? No comprendí bien esa parte. Se que sois sus siervos, pero...

-Una vez que un Nosferatu drena por completo a una víctima, su alma es propiedad y esclava del vampiro, obligados a obedecerle, por no hablar de ser sus ''vidas extra''. Somos sus familiares, junto a las extensiones diabólicas que surgen de su cuerpo, como sus murciélagos, lobos y demás...Por no hablar de Baskerville.

-Baskerville?

-Un perro infernal diabólico bicéfalo con muchos ojos capaz de dividirse en dos sabuesos infernales.

-Me gustaría poder hacer algunas cosas que parece que el puede-Comento pensando en que se había invertido el papel del poder...y en como le gustaba tener un potencial compañero tan...poderoso, imparable. Nadie podría pararle o vencerle, ni sus hermanas, ni su madre, ni su madrastra, ni su padre.

-Quizás sea posible-Comentó el anteriormente apodado ''Shinigami'' trayéndole unas ropas casuales. Era domingo, y no habría clases.- En su anterior vida, el amo no paro a ver que tanto difería el potencial de los vampiros presentes del poder de un nosferatu, pero, una de las cosas que tienen es...su puntería.

-Puntería? No está exactamente prohibido, y es una habilidad útil, pero normalmente somos muy orgullosos para usar algo mas que la fuerza, como armas a distancia.

-El amo pensaba así, pero cambió de parecer al ver que la mayoría de rivales no valían la pena-Expresó Walter.-Tiene dos pistolas que nadie salvo un vampiro o un monstruo con mucha constitución muscular, como un hombre lobo, puede usar sin perder la mano por el retroceso. Las usa para matar al instante a las alimañas indignas, previa humillación, y si son capaces de cruzar las balas y llegar a el, entonces merecen una lucha de verdad.

-No lo pensé así.-Dijo Moka, viendo que tantas luchas patéticamente innecesarias e inútiles se ahorrarían los vampiros de hoy día si

-Pero es la percepción mas que la puntería. Se ve en su radar de yoki. El amo lo posee, pero en realidad es un ''Tercer ojo mental'' psíquico que se sitúa en su frente. Los vampiros de hoy lo tienen cerrado, por eso es como un radar. Si consigue abrirlo, podría percibir cosas a kilómetros, sentir como un enemigo francotirador aprieta el gatillo a kilómetros de distancia, percibir trampas ocultas a la perfección o anticipar el movimiento de su enemigo en la lucha.

Moka abrió como platos sus ojos carmesíes.

-Eso es...-Musitó-Realmente el sexto sentido del ''radar de yoki'' oculta tanto poder...Increíble.

-Ciertamente...y a pesar de que los vampiros de hoy día mayoritariamente desprecian a los humanos, esa arrogancia viene de su mentalidad y ascendencia humana...los antiguos nosferatu eran poderosos, casi imparables...pero recordaban sus tiempos de humanidad o de sus ancestros humanos, por ello reconocían su potencial y su tenacidad, aquello que les hacia posible vencerles...Ahora...creo que es hora de que se levante. Querrá hablar con el amo imagino. Le recomiendo ponerse el rosario, la externa también querrá hablar, y ya que usted puede comunicarse a través del rosario...

(Un par de horas mas tarde, en el hospital del campus)

-El director ya ha dado las instrucciones, Tsukune.-Expresó Ruby, la bruja masoquista(XD)-Ya solo tienes que venir cuando lo necesites y tendrás una nevera portátil llena de paquetes de transfusión.

-Pero se pensó el restringir mi acceso, ¿No?

-Si, consideró que debiste coger a algún prisionero para interrogar, no masacrar a unos y dejar a otros esparcir la noticia. Pero viendo de tu poder...pensó que no seria bueno tenerte con hambre.

-Habría sido inútil-Declaró sonriendo como hablando del clima-Cuando bebo la sangre de alguien puedo observar sus recuerdos. Eran todos sin excepción carne de cañón, actuaban de parte de intermediarios de otros intermediarios. Además...no habrían vivido mucho. Si alguno pierde contra alguien que no sea Hagure ayashi, lo matan para borrar la vergüenza.

-Eso es cruel de su...Espera¿Puedes ver los recuerdos de alguien?

-Sip. Puedo restringirlo a la ultima hora si es que eso te hace sentir incomoda, aunque...¿Acaso me ibas a ofrecer tu sangre?-Dijo Tsukune con tono sugerente-Que traviesa, has visto sobre mitos vampíricos clásicos, verdad? Niña mala.

-Yo...no...es decir...no pretendía...

Tsukune solo pudo empezar a reír sinceramente, golpeándose la pierna mientras se desternillaba, rompiéndose un par de veces el fémur, pero regenerándose al instante.

-Aunque...-Terminó Tsukune de reír- Nunca nos dijiste que hacías aquí. No es que me queje, pero no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno, venia a devolveros el favor de la colina de la bruja-Explicó todavía un poco sonrosada- Y acabé consiguiendo el puesto de ayudante personal del director.

-Kuhehehe...-Se oyó de nuevo esa risita escalofriante, mientras Mikogami salia de las sombras- Aunque lo que mas te sorprende es que haya un hospital si no me equivoco.

-No es tan sorprendente. Cientos de monstruos enfrentados o con necesidades especiales por lógica necesitan de este sitio.

-Estaba aquí, Amo.

El trio de tarados( Mikogami está chiflado, Tsukune es como Alucard, así que también, y Ruby es masoquista al nivel de raramente ser seria) se giraron y vieron a Walter, el mayordomo, trayendo consigo a la Moka externa, eso si, con el ojo del rosario brillando.

-Yo, Moka-Llamó Tsukune. El hecho de que no incluyera el sufijo formal ''-san'', la hacia sentirse mas próxima a el- Me alegro de que estés recuperada de los aspersores.

-Si, Gracias Tsukune.-Sonrió alegre como siempre, mientras de la joya del rosario surgía la voz de la Moka interna diciéndoles:

''Supongo que yo también debería decirlo. Gracias Tsukune''

-No hay de que, Mokas- Dijo antes de que sus iris brillasen en rojo un par de segundos. Cuando se apagaron al marrón habitual murmuró-Ella está buscando el camino.

-Ella?-Preguntaron todos.

-Ano, a que ella te refieres, Tsukune-san?-Preguntó Ruby.

-Creo que os hablé de ella. Mi Dráculina, Seras Victoria.

Ello les quitó el aliento. Si, les habló de ella y de hasta donde llegaban sus poderes vampíricos. No era alguien que tuvieran prisa por enfrentar.

-Debe haber sentido mi despertar como Nosferatu.-Murmuró.

-Lo siento, Tsukune.-Expresó Moka desanimándose y agachando la cabeza-Ahora eres un vampiro por mi culpa. Se que no querías, pero...

-¿Estas de coña? ESTO ES LA CAÑA-Exclamó Tsukune flexionando sus dedos-Antes no recordaba bien lo que hacia, sentía como si no pudiera controlarme, pero...No solo soy mas fuerte que cuando me dabas tu sangre, sino que tengo pleno control sobre este poder. ¿Por que iba a culparte? Debería agradecértelo de rodillas. Lo haría si el pesado de Alucard no me estuviera dando la tabarra con que no lo haga.

Alucard. Ese nombre, por alguna razón desconocida le dio un escalofrío a ambas Mokas, y provocó sorpresa y Temor en Mikogami.

-Alucard?

-Vlad. Ya sabéis, Alucard es Drácula al revés. Es el nombre que Arthur Van Hellsing le puso para ocultar y a la vez exponer la identidad de su mejor arma. Ese cabrón se desternillaba al imaginar la ultima cara de los idiotas que osaban enfrentarse al rey nosferatu pensando que era una sanguijuela barata.

Por alguna razón, es calmó a Moka, y también a Mikogami.

''Así que el Alucard del que habla y el que enfrentamos hace 300 años no son el mismo. El que yo conocí era un Shinso, no un verdadero Nosferatu original'' Pensó el exorcista.

-Así que Vlad mantiene algo de independencia en tu alma?-Preguntó Inner Moka desde el rosario.

-Si. He visto su ''Habitación'' y deja que te diga que sus gustos son muy tetricamente cliché.-Se burló Tsukune- Parece que la decoración sea recién sacada de una película sobre la novela de Stocker, y no puedo negar que es interesante. Quizás la pruebe, aunque sigue siendo cliché. Aunque lentamente se va fundiendo en mi subconsciente.

''Esa es la idea niño.''Oyó Tsukune a su viejo yo hablando de su habitacion.'' La gente lo ve tan obvio que no cree que sea Drácula, o un vampiro para el caso.''

''Supongo que es lógico.''

-Que llevas ahí, Tsukune.-Preguntó la vampira castaña(REPITO, NADA DE ROSA) señalando la nevera portátil.

-Paquetes de transfusión. Ya no eres la única que necesita sangre.

-AH. Un momento. Si ahora eres un vampiro entonces...

-No te preocupes, Moka-chan.-Dijo algo burlón, provocándole un sonrojo a la castaña- Puedo producir sangre humana si quiero. Lastima que yo no puedo alimentarme de ella.

Mientras, un doctor y una enfermera les observaban desde la esquina del piso.

-¿No es maravilloso? Se entienden tan bien-Se preguntó en voz alta la enfermera muy risueña-Que envidia...

-Mako.-Llamó el medico.

-Ah, doctor...¿Tiene un momento libre? Quisiera hablar con usted a solas.

(Saliendo del hospital)

-Walter.-Llamó Tsukune, recordando un pequeño asunto- ¿Terminaste lo que te encargué?

El antiguo mayordomo de Hellsing se inclinó en una reverencia sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Por supuesto Amo.-Declaró el ''Shinigami''.-Jackall y Cassull ya han sido puestas a punto. He logrado fabricar dos maletines de cargadores para la Cassull en el laboratorio escolar y replicar un maletín de los de la Jackall.

-HA. Excelente, Walter. Como siempre. Era de esperarse del llamado ''Shinigami''.

-¿Shinigami?-Preguntó el rosario(Es decir, Inner Moka)-¿por que le llamaban así?

-Por el poco índice de supervivencia de sus rivales.-Sonrió Tsukune.-Aquí donde lo ves, mató hordas y hordas de zombies con la fuerza de decenas de hombres cada uno,Si bien muy lentos, y cientos de vampiros. Este mayordomo ha aniquilado el solo ejércitos de no-muertos.

Esto dejó en Shock a los 2-3. Realmente un humano podía ser tan fuerte? Obviamente no serian Nosferatus tan poderosos, pero como mínimo al nivel de los vampiros actuales, y mató ejércitos de ellos y de sus siervos zombies.

-No olvide que recibí su ayuda en la segunda guerra mundial, Amo.

-Ayuda? Te encerré en una habitación hermética con cientos de Freaks armados hasta los dientes, el Mayor, el escuadrón ''Werewolf'' y su capitán, el hombre lobo al que cariñosamente llamo ''Capitán Peluche'' mientras yo y mi ataúd viviente surfeavamos entre cadáveres a beber algo.

-Si, pero usted se cargó al resto de los miembros, es decir, la mayoría. Y los empaló.

Eso. Era. Muyyy tentador.

Ese era el pensamiento que cruzaba las ideas de ambas Mokas.

Este Tsukune lo tenia todo. Todo lo que buscaba en un compañero.

Fuerza. Tenacidad. Lealtad. Bondad con los amigos y despiadado con los que amenazaban a estos. Dominio. Poder. Protector. Implacable. Respetuoso.

Las dos Mokas solo deseaban reclamarlo y aprovechar los beneficios de ello una y otra vez hasta caer ambos rendidos.

Pero no era el momento.

Mientras, Walter sacó el maletín de las pistolas y los de la munición, la cual Tsukune guardó en su ''Bolsillo de sombras''.

-Disculpa, Tsukune. ¿Puedo probar una de las pistolas?

-Claro-Dijo tendiéndole la Cassull. Su peso y longitud le resultaban muy llamativos e interesantes a Mikogami-Puedes dispararme si quieres, pero cuidado. Si no tienes bastante fuerza o densidad estructural, el retroceso te arrancará el brazo.

-Te tomo la palabra. Y no te preocupes. No soy un Señor de las Tinieblas por nada.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMM

La explosión del disparo resonó por todo el claro hasta el que habían llegado, mientras trozos de la testa de Tsukune salieron volando en todas direcciones.

La sangre y trozos se transformaron en humo sombrío, que voló desde sus lugares hasta el cuello triturado del Nosferatu y reformaron su cabeza. Que empezó a desternillarse.

-Oh, dios. Hacia tiempo que no me volaban la cabeza. Creo que es la numero...-Lo miró en la lista antes de marcar una linea mas- 312.

Moka casi babeaba. Por dos razones. La primera el poder destructivo del arma en cuestión. Y la segunda...

El poder de su futuro compañero. Si usaba esas pistolas para determinar si alguien valía la pena una lucha de verdad, su poder no debía tener comparación.

Mikogami, alzó la pistola a la luz rojiza del sol, sonriendo embelesado mientras la observaba, como memorizando cada detalle.

-Me gusta. Creo que estoy enamorado-Dijo, ganándose una sádica mirada de comprensión y diversión de Alucard en la mente de Tsukune- Que tengo que hacer para conseguir una así?

-Si eres capaz de pagar el presupuesto, Walter puede hacerte una personalizada. Infiernos, el muy listillo creó un Bazooka termonuclear irradiado.

Nota mental. No cabrear al Mayordomo McGiver.

(Un par de horas mas tarde en el hospital)

Moka caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital. Tsukune seguía algo preocupado por la descarga de agua, e insistió que quizás seria bueno hacerse un checkeo. Le resultaba encantador que mostrara tal preocupación por ella.

Caminando, al girar la esquina, se topó con un medico conocido. Era el que había entregado la sangre a Tsukune, el que hablaba con aquella enfermera tan simpática.

Aceptando que quizás una revisión seria buena, el medico la llevó a una habitación de consulta.

-Sois bastante descuidados-La reprendió el medico-Los Hagure Ayashi os han señalado. No debéis bajar la guardia.

-Gomen. Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero...Como lo sabe.

-Como?-Dijo cogiendo un taburete-No es obvio?

Entonces, el doctor blandió el taburete tratando de aplastar la cabeza de Moka, fallando por poco.

-Lo se porque yo soy uno de los que os señalaron.

-Usted...-Musitó la vampira-Es uno de ellos...

-DEBERIAS SER MAS CUIDADOSA.

El medico agarró a Moka por el cuello, inmovilizándola mientras sacaba una aguja.

-Voy a inyectarte este fluido-Sonrió vacío el doctor-Te hará sentir bien...Y te convertirá en una agradable Muñeca. Gracias a eso...Podré Matar a Tsukune fácil y cruelmente.

-Matarle? Lo siento, pero eso no es posible-Rió con confianza Moka(Si, la externa)-El es realmente un inmortal. Además...NO TE DEJARÉ ACERCARTE A EL.

Y con ello dejó al medico inconsciente con un jarronazo en la cabeza.

La enfermera, Mako, entró en ese momento en la habitación.

-Que...que ha pasado.

-Mako-san. Es de los Hagure Ayashi. Ha tratado de drogarme.

-Eso es malo-Dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras sus dedos se extendían en cuchillas/Tentáculos secretando una sustancia similar a la de la jeringa-No te has puesto la inyección?

-YYYYAAAAA...

Con el grito de Moka, los tentáculos de la enfermera se lanzaron a por ella, pero un pequeño hilo de luz, como un cable recorrió la sombría consulta, y de repente los tentáculos y las manos de Mako eran carne picada.

-AAAGGGGGG...QUE? MIS MANOS. MIS PRECIOSAS MANOS.

-Tienes un sentido de la belleza escalofriante, Sabes?

La agonizante enfermera miró tras de si para ver a Tsukune en la puerta, junto a Walter, que jugueteaba con los alambres de plata en sus guantes.

-Bueno, no eres siquiera un insecto interesante. Ni basura. Ni siquiera escoria.

-BASTARDO.

-Ohh... Una enfermera traviesa. Walter.

-Si Amo?

-HA tratado de amenazarme a mi y ha mis amigos, asustado y amenazado a Moka y tratado de esclavizarla-Dijo lamiendo un cable sangrante de Walter, absorbiendo la información necesaria-Y ya he hurgado en sus recuerdos hasta toda su utilidad.

-Sus ordenes, Amo?

-Moka.-Llamó usando telequinesis para traer a la vampira a sus brazos y apretarla en su pecho- Me gustaría que lo comprendas. Nunca aceptaré una amenaza a mis seres queridos.

-Puede que el rosario me reprima, pero sigo siendo un vampiro, un demonio de la oscuridad. Lo entiendo. Además, si lo que dijo Midou es verdad, no durará.

-Matala.-Ordenó Tsukune al mayordomo.

Mako no pudo ni parpadear, que los cables la rodearon en una red. Entonces, Walter juntó los extremos de los cables de ambas manos, los sujetó con sus dientes, y tiró abriendo los brazos, reduciendo a Mako a una pulpa.

-Yo os protegeré ahora-Murmuró Tsukune en el oído de la vampira en sus brazos-Moka-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

-_Matala-Ordenó Tsukune al mayordomo._

_Mako no pudo ni parpadear, que los cables la rodearon en una red. Entonces, Walter juntó los extremos de los cables de ambas manos, los sujetó con sus dientes, y tiró abriendo los brazos, reduciendo a Mako a una pulpa de tacos de carne, sangre y vísceras._

_-Yo os protegeré ahora-Murmuró Tsukune en el oído de la vampira en sus brazos-Moka-chan._

_-Tsukune..._

_-Ahora...gracias a ti he despertado mi poder, Moka-chan...yo te protegeré..._

Ese recuerdo era el que rondaba la mente de Kurumu en ese momento. Ella se encontraba en el hospital en ese momento por un dolor de cabeza(Los japos caen ante un resfriado, así que...why not?) y lo oyó todo.

Y hace unos días se encontraba observando esta escena:

-Tsukune...está realmente bien?-Preguntó algo sonrojada Moka ante el camino que conducía del cementerio a la academia.

-Claro Moka...Sabes que estoy para ti para lo que necesites...

Tsukune y Moka acercaban sus rostros tranquilamente, por lo que la succubo se disponía a interrumpirles cuando...

Capu-Chuuuu...

Moka hincó sus colmillos en el cuello de Tsukune y empezó a beber la sangre humana que el producía especialmente para ella. Lo cual le daba cierta envidia a Kurumu.

No podía dejar de sentir que Moka era la que estaba mas cerca de Tsukune, sobretodo ahora que era un Nosferatu.

Pero ahora...Moka no había venido al colegio.

Tsukune, si bien estaba preocupado, y su cara lo mostraba, aseguró que no había por que preocuparse, ya que había dejado a Walter con ella.

Algo que también molestaba a Kurumu. ¿Por que Moka era la única vigilada y atendida por uno de los familiares de Tsukune?

-Porque es la única de todas vosotras que es incapaz de defenderse sola en caso de ataque de los Hagure Ayashi.-Explicó el cuando Mizore se lo preguntó.

-No importa mucho al final, ya que parece haber huido. Debe de sentirse culpable por transformarte.-Dijo la chica de las nieves.- Al final puede ser lo mejor que se haya ido.

-¡Mizore-san! ¿Por que vienes a perturbarnos?-Preguntó Yukari agitándose infantilmente.

-Porque es verdad. Al fin y al cabo, cuanta menos competencia mejor. Tsukune y yo estamos unidos por el destino.

-Destino? Te refieres al corazón? Al cuerpo?

-Y seguro que ella piensa igual.-Dijo sin cambiar de expresión señalando a Kurumu.-Sin Moka en medio...Podría conseguir a Tsukune.

Entonces, la succubo se levantó bruscamente y se largó, dejándolos a todos con un palmo de narices, y se dirigió a la azotea.

Allí, a pleno pulmón, gritó, sin importarle que Tsukune con su nuevo oído pudiera escucharla.

-POR QUE?-Preguntaba.-TSUKUNE LE DIJO TODAS ESAS COSAS TAN TIERNAS A MOKA, Y AUN Y ASÍ NO VIENE AL COLEGIO...POR QUE ELLA? Tsukune...pese a que soy diferente a Moka...

-Sabes? Eres muy interesante.

El que dijo esto parecía haber salido de la nada. Se trataba de un chico, de 2º año probablemente, o 3º quizás, vestido con un pantalón a cuadros y una versión mas oscura de la chaqueta del uniforme de la academia, y obviamente camisa.

Se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras el viento fluía por su corto pelo rubio y la luz de la astucia brillaba en sus ojos, uno afilado y reptiliano y el otro mas similar al de un sapo.

-Si realmente piensas eso...puedo terminar con la persecución de nosotros, los Hagure Ayashi hacia vosotros.

''Hagure Ayashi?'' Exclamó Kurumu mientras preparaba sus garras, pero...

ZAS.

Un gran corte provocado por las uñas extendidas como espadas lo destrozó todo a su paso.

-De que hablas? Vosotros usasteis trucos sucios para perseguir a Tsukune-kun. -Señaló ella enfadada.-NO HABLES TAN INFORMAL SIENDO EL ENEMIGO.

Ahi viene el pero...No sirvió de nada, pues el extraño Hagure Ayashi se puso tras de ella mucho antes de que lanzara el corte.

En ese momento, el hagure ayashi se encontraba sentado pacíficamente en la barandilla a su espalda, sin dejar de leer su libro(Este tipo debe de ser Kakashi, o al menos estar relacionado).

-Eso fue peligroso¿Es tu costumbre atacar a la gente de repente?-Preguntó el yokai mestizo.-A pesar de eso te daré otra oportunidad. Me presentaré, soy de los hagure ayashi, Yoshii Kiria, encantado.

''Que?¿Cuando se puso tras de mi?''Pensó la succubo preparando otro zarpazo, pero un peso apoyado tras ella la detuvo.

-Bueno, después de lo ocurrido con Midou y Mako no espero que me creas, pero no te equivoques...podría mataros a todos inmediatamente, ¿entiendes?, empezando por Aono-san.

Entonces, Kurumu no pudo contenerlo, y empezó a desternillarse de risa.

-Etto...De que te ríes, Kurumu-chan?

-Hhahahahah...es que... Hahahaha...A Tsukune le han hecho de todo y ha vuelto a levantarse.

-Lo han decapitado?

Kurumu asintió.

-Destripado?

Kurumu asintió.

-Incinerado?

Kurumu asintió.

-Acribillado?

Kurumu asintió.

-Bueno, algo encontraré. Pero ese no es el punto, veras, prefiero ver que pasa, así que si logras entretenerme, os dejaré fuera del radar, entendido?-Sonrió el.-Claro que quizás vuelva para molestar a Tsukune, parece interesante.

-Tu funeral, ¿y que quieres decir con entretenerte?

-Tu amiga, Akashiya Moka...es una vampira, verdad? La he visto luchar, y es interesante. Si aceptas, venid ambas al cementerio.

(Al cabo de unas horas, en el cementerio por la noche)

Kurumu, algo enfadada conducía a Moka por el sendero...Parecía que simplemente tenia un par de heridas internas mal curadas del ataque de Midou. El caso es que cuando Kurumu, sin esperar encontrarla, fue a su habitación, se encontró con que si estaba...Cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió y le golpeó en plena cara.

-Ku...kurumu-chan...por que estas tan enfadada? KYAAAA...

Al acabar la pregunta, Kurumu se lanzó a por el rosario, tratando de retirarlo, obviamente fracasando.

''Lo suponía, solo Tsukune puede retirar el rosario''Pensó la peliazul ''Si Kiria se encuentra con Moka en esta forma, la matará''

-Kurumu-chan...

-Por que volviste...No eres tu quien condenó a Tsukune a esto?-Siseó, tratando de afectar a la vampira.

-Pues...el...el me lo agradeció...el me pidió que me quedara con el...-Tartamudeó la vampira sellada, hiriendo a Kurumu con sus recuerdos.

-Y ENTONCES QUE? VOLVERAS UNA Y OTRA VEZ A COMPLICAR SU VIDA? AL FINAL ES TU DESEO DESTRUIRLE?-Gritó la succubo- Desaparece. Será mejor así.

Moka desde luego estaba afectada por esto. Si, Tsukune se alegraba de este cambio, pero no lo deseaba, no fue por elección propia, y fue debido a los problemas y peligros por los que pasó por su culpa.

Mientras Moka se iba del cementerio, con los ojos en lágrimas contenidas, Kurumu reprimia como podía el enfado que sentía hacia si misma.

-Hey, esto no es en lo que quedamos-Llamó la voz de Kiria, asustando a Kurumu- Si Moka se va, yo no tendré mi diversión.

(En otro sitio...otro mundo...)

POR FIN. Tras horas de investigación, días de traducción, días de búsqueda, por fin había conseguido los componentes del ritual y había traducido el hechizo a los caracteres latinos, por fin sabia que palabras pronunciar y como actuar. Nunca desarrolló la capacidad de hablar y entender todos los idiomas.

En fin, una vez extendió y mezcló los ingredientes del ritual y triplicó la barrera que rodeaba al castillo, pronunció las palabras de poder, canalizando por la tinta mágica por la pócima su poder, creando una fisura en forma de cristal roto en el aire ante ella, por lo que recogió sus armas y su mochila y saltó dentro de la fisura, que se cerró al instante, vaciando la habitación de todo circulo mágico, y los libros y pergaminos se guardaron solos.

(De vuelta al cementerio, justo donde lo dejamos...)

-KIRIA.

-Que horror, Kurumu-san...¿Pretendías hacer que Moka pudiera huir de mi con ese acto tan dudoso?

-Kurumu-chan...?-La vampira ya se imaginaba por donde iban los tiros.

Kiria chasqueó los dedos, y de la nada, cayeron dos cíclopes de unos cuatro metros de alto, gordos pe panza y de músculos anchos, y armados con martillos.

-Estos dos tipos no tienen relación con los Hagure Ayashi.-Explicó con su imperturbable sonrisa el mestizo-Los he traído expresamente para exterminar-os. No te dejaré escapar, Moka.

Esquivando a los gigantes de un ojo, Kurumu trató de decapitar a Kiria, pero este detuvo su intento agarrando con la mano su antebrazo.

-Que loca...Deja de hacer cosas tan aburridas, por favor.-Dijo con aburrimiento el híbrido.-No estas a mi nivel. Mejor veamos cosas mas...interesantes.

Entonces se oyó un desgarro, y cuando Kurumu miró vio que la blusa de Moka estaba hecha jirones.

-KYAAAA...

-UAHAHAHAHA...-Se rió uno de los cíclopes-Su piel es tan brillante y blanca.

-Eh, Kiria, ¿Seguro que podemos hacer con ella lo que queramos?-Preguntó el otro.

-Por favor, adelante...servíos vosotros mismos.

-MOKA...

Kurumu trató de ir a ayudar a su amiga, pero Kiria aun la tenia agarrada por el brazo, así que la tenia retenida mientras este miraba con una sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta.

-Que raro...por que no adopta su naturaleza de vampiro Moka? O es...-Preguntaba enigmáticamente Kiria-..que ha de darse una condición especial para ello?

''Sabe sobre la restricción del rosario''

-DEJAME IR...

-Por que? No sois rivales de amor? Deseabas que esto pasara, ¿verdad?-Seguía riendo el híbrido- ''Si ella, si Moka no estuviera aquí...''

La escena que presenció en el hospital pasó de nuevo por la mente de la succubo.

-Si esa chica no estuviera aquí...Tsukune seria tuyo, ¿No?

Moka acabó arrinconada contra el árbol.

La situación no era buena...Ella no podía sacar su fuerza con el rosario que solo Tsukune podía sacar, y Kiria estaba a un nivel demasiado alto.

-MUAHAHAHA-QUE BIEN...MI SUEÑO ES LAMER POR COMPLETO A UNA CHICA.-Dijo un cíclope-SI NO CORRES LO HARÉ, VENGA.

''Soy idiota. Es como dijo Kurumu-chan'' Pensó mientras la cara del cíclope se acercaba ''Mi falta de determinación me ha llevado a esto...''

Pero el cíclope no llegó a Tocar a Moka, pues Kurumu le hizo un tajo enorme a un lado de la cara.

-GYAAAAHGGG.-Gritó el cíclope.

-Ya basta, Kiria.-Siseó perfectamente audible Kurumu.-Crees que el corazón es tan fácil de manipular?

Las alas y la cola de la ''demonio sexual'' se extendieron, mostrando su forma de succubo.

-Estoy dividida, pero...no cambiaré tan fácilmente.-Comentó.-NO ABANDONARÉ A UN AMIGO.

De poco le sirvió, pues Kiria, en un arranque de su velocidad la ató con unas cuerdas salidas de dios sabrá donde.

-Bueno, de aquí un imprevisto...-Dijo Kiria.-Podéis jugar con ella también.

-BWEHAHEHEHE...Que divertido...venga corred, si no...

CRASHHHH

Un sonido como de cristales rompiéndose invadió el aire, paralizando a todos los presentes por la sorpresa y por la sed de sangre que de repente se respiraba.

El desgarro en el espacio en forma de cristal roto era de color rojo brillante, del cual salió una pierna con botas de combate y una larga media negra algo rasgada, dando la impresión de ser sombra o sangre extendida mas que ropa, al igual que la otra pierna, ambas conectadas a un cuerpo escultural con pechos que avergonzaban a Kurumu de una aparente veinteañera recién cumplidos de pelo rubio con tonos algo anaranjados o enrojecidos, y en un traje de policía con minifalda de color rojo carmesí como la sangre, con unos trozos mas oscuros que otros, dando la apariencia de estar salpicada en sangre.

Sobre todo esto llevaba una corta chaqueta de cuero abierta y arremangada, mostrando que llevaba también largos guantes de dama negros ceñidos como una segunda piel, y unos guantes de oficial de policía blancos de tela a medida.

Sus ojos, azul ceruleo claro con pupila alargada como los de Ura-Moka miraron a través de todos con una sonrisa depredadora mientras cargaba con varios rifles, un bazooka y un par de cañones y una mochila enorme.

-Bueno, parece que has sido un niño malo chiquillo.-Se burló ella.- No creo que tus dos amigos salgan de esta.

-Oh...interesante...-Dijo Kiria impresionado realmente por la aparición.-Y eso?

-Veras, estas dos chicas, a juzgar por sus auras y olores...son seres apreciados por el Amo.

-Amo? Que Amo?

-Mi Amo, obviamente.

-Oh, y que harás.

-Bueno...que tal esto?

Entonces, la chica policía soltó las armas y la mochila, que cayeron con un estruendo metálico al suelo y se desvaneció en un estallido de velocidad.

Entonces, el Cíclope que estaba a punto de devorar a Moka se encontró con un brazo, con la misma descripción que el de la oficial, atravesando su espalda y surgiendo por su pecho izquierdo.

-Mato a estos dos Horriblemente y a ti te torturo y te dejo lisiado.

-Hmmm.-Parecía pensárselo seriamente el mientras la recién llegada desmembraba al otro cíclope.-Mejor no, pero eres interesante y muy divertida. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos señorita...

-Victoria. Oficial Superior Seras Victoria.-Anunció ella, shockeando a las dos chicas que reconocieron el nombre, y mostrando como sus ojos ahora brillaban como faros rojos mientras el otro cíclope, al que le arrancó el corazón cargaba contra ella. Parece que tenia tres o cuatro corazones.

El gigante de un ojo descendió su martillo enorme en un gargantuesco martillazo, con toda intención de aplastar a su víctima, pero esta, Sonriendo malignamente, solo alzó perezosamente un brazo, parando el martillazo con la mano únicamente, hundiendo el suelo en un cráter por la fuerza del golpe. Entonces...usó el punto del martillo agarrado como palanca transmitiendo su fuerza por el mango y el brazo enemigo y con el efecto palanca le destrozó el brazo por el codo.

Mientras su presa gemía y chillaba de agonía, Seras saltó y le golpeó con un codazo en la cara y lo derribó, solo para aterrizar sonriendo sadicamente aun con el pie en la cabeza del cíclope, y haciendo fuerza para aplastarla,.

-Y la próxima vez que nos veamos...seré tu verdugo.

Kiria sonrió antes de sacar un sello de teletransporte de emergencia y huir bien lejos.

Kurumu, algo intimidada, se soltó mientras Seras lamia la sangre en su propia cara y pasaba a drenar al cíclope desmembrado, solo para decapitarlos a ambos y librarse ya de ellos, y se acercó a la vampira sellada.

-Moka, estas bien.

-Si, solo desgarraron mi blusa-Asintió ella.-Y tu?

-Si, solo fue una caída de culo.

-Menos mal.-Suspiró Moka.-Muchas gracias por salvarnos, Victoria-san.

-Solo Seras, por favor. Y no hay de que-Sonrió esta con los ojos azules de nuevo y con los colmillos retraídos- Era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que sois apreciadas por mi Amo.

-Tu Amo...hablas de Tsukune, cierto?-Preguntó Moka sonriendo como siempre.-El y Walter nos han hablado de ti, Seras.

-Oh, Walter fue recuperado como familiar? Genial, mi Halkonnen necesita munición nueva.

(En otro lugar muy lejos)

-Ahh...al final no he visto el lado vampírico de Moka.-Se lamentaba Kiria. Solo para recordar a Seras.-Al menos ha sido entretenido...Y ha aparecido alguien muy interesante. Es muy divertido, seguro que sera genial. Supongo que se merecen un descanso por ahora.

(En las residencias de mujeres)

-AMO-Chilló Seras al identificar el aura de Tsukune y saltándole encima en una abrazo literalmente tritura costillas-Como se le ocurre, dejarme siglo y medio sola en el castillo...

-SERAS-Exclamó Tsukune que vino a ver como estaban sus amigas-MI PULMON...MAS IMPORTANTE...COMO LLEGASTE.

-Con su hechizo, lo dejó en la sección esotérica del castillo de Drácula.

-Ahhh...Me preguntaba donde dejé esa cosa.

-Tsukune...-Siseó en viento helado la Yuki ona-¿Quien es?

-Ara? Seras Victoria, mi Dráculina.

Esto iba a demandar una charla con el director.


	5. Chapter 5

En un ruinoso muro de hormigón, lejos de la academia, un adolescente con ropa de calle pegaba un periódico en el muro.

-Jeh, sin duda podremos meterles en problemas con esto.-Dijo sonriendo malignamente.-Los no involucrados también los tendrán en la mira. Perfecto.

Entonces alrededor del periódico grabó el grafiti: EL FESTIVAL DE LA ESCUELA SERÁ UN BAÑO DE SANGRE. CLUB DEL PERIODICO.

(Mas tarde, en otro lugar...)

-Muy bien, en serio, no me lo puedo creer.-Dijo Kurumu poniendo morros ante Seras y señalándole los pechos.-No pueden ser 100% reales.

-Oh, te aseguro que si, y el Amo puede dar fe de ello.-Replicó Seras.-Empezaron a crecer a los 12 y a los 16 o 17 ya eran así.

-Mouu...derrotada siendo un succubo por alguien de otra especie en términos de pecho.

Las demás chicas solo pudieron reír ante esto mientras Tsukune miraba a lo lejos desde la maquina de bebidas, aunque si no le conocías tanto a el como a su pasado como Drácula, no te darías cuenta de la bajeza de algunos lugares de su cara o el brillo preocupado en sus ojos.

-Que es lo que le preocupa, Amo?

El Nosferatu se giró tras recoger las latas de refrescos y de zumo de tomate para toparse de cara con Walter, mirándole con esa sonrisa normalmente irritante para muchos, pero de lo mas común para Tsukune.

-Estaba pensando en algo relacionado con Moka.-Explicó el vampiro.-De lo que dijo el director, parece ser que pertenece a la nobleza vampírica. Generalmente seria difícil que me aceptaran, pero siendo el original...la cosa cambia.

-No veo el problema en ello.

-Hay mas. Parte de su familia odia a los humanos, como lo son mis padres. Y si intentan algo...podría ser el retorno de Kazikli Bhey(Creo que se escribe así. Se traduce como ''Príncipe Empalador''.)-Comentó Tsukune.-Pero de nuevo, no creo que sean tan estúpidos. También está que si tratara de lograr algo con Moka su familia trataría de ponerme a prueba, y si les hago sentirse amenazados o inferiores quizás usen la prueba como excusa para tratar de matarme, cosa que quizás resultaría con el examinador muerto. Y probablemente seria un pariente de Moka.

-Así que teme que le odie. No creo que lo haga, ella siendo tan bondadosa vería las razones. Además, nunca eso de matar le preocupó antes.-Recordó el Mayordomo.- No es tan terrible, mire-nos. Usted Muerto Viviente, y yo, Muerto y Familiarizado. Si mata a alguien a quien Moka aprecie, haga lo mismo, y aun si muere seguirá vivo.

-Si, tienes razón Walter.-Sonrió aliviado de poder tener una segunda opinión, pese a que el llegó a las mismas conclusiones.

-Hay una cosa mas, no?

-Si, un tal Alucard vivió en este mundo, es considerado un Dios para los vampiros. Y creo saber quien es.-Explicó Tsukune.-Creo que ese Alucard es mi primer Hijo en esta dimensión. Mi primogénito.

-En serio?-Preguntó el Familiar con sorpresa, pero no mucha, meramente un dato curioso.

-Tal parece. Y degeneró hasta ser un monstruo deforme apenas digno de llamarse vampiro que se alzó contra los humanos creyéndose Dios.

-Como dijo usted una vez...Ya quemaremos ese puente cuando lo crucemos.

-Ahh...si, y luego tras cruzar un puente de madera lleno de zombies le prendí fuego.-Se rió Tsukune.-Los buenos tiempos.

En ese momento, Gin el Hombre Lobo apareció agitado ante ellos con un periódico. Se había pasado un par de días tratando de palpar a Seras, pero esta se defendía bien(Patadas y amenazas de castración o violación anal al lobito con su HALKONEN.), pero en esta ocasión ignoraba por completo que la mayoría de los que le rodeaban eran mujeres hermosas.

Traducción:

Esto era Grave.

-ESTO ES SERIO.-Exclamó estampando un periódico en la mesa.- HABEIS VISTO ESTO?

-Ah, presidente, estas vivo?-Preguntó burlona la bruja.

-NO ES MOMENTO PARA BROMAS. LEED ESTO.

-El festival escolar será una lluvia de sangre. Nosotros, el club del periódico del Yokai Gakuen nos oponemos al festival cultural del 29 de Octubre. Le imploramos a la dirección que detenga esto o el dia 29 lloverá sangre.-Leyó Mizore en voz alta, dejando a todos con la sangre helada(Chiste malo, XD.)- Que horrible...parece cosa de terroristas.

-QUE BAZOFIA ES ESTA?-Saltó Kurumu furiosa.-ESE NO ES NUESTRO PERIODICO.

-Pues aquí dice "Yokai Shinbun".

-Es una falsificación.-Señaló Gin.-Alguien los ha repartido esta mañana y a pintado graffitis similares en la escuela.

-QUE? POR QUE?-Preguntó Moka asustada.

-Hay un grupo que se opone a la escuela llamado Anti-tesis. No se sabe mucho, pero parece que pretenden usarnos de chivo expiatorio.

Entonces, Tsukune, que lo había oído todo, empezó a caminar hasta ellas cuando de repente se vio rodeado por hombres vestidos de cura con armas y espadas apuntándole al cuello y a la cabeza.

''Oh, no, mas tarados como Iscariote XIII no...''

-TSUKUNE.-Saltaron las chicas, salvo Seras, que estaba acostumbrada a cosas así.

Tsukune solo alzó la mano para detenerlas.

-Estaré bien, recordáis? Seguramente me levan con el director para arreglar este montaje. Walter, queda-té con ellas por si acaso.

-Aono Tsukune, editor del Yokai Shinbun.-Llamó uno de los ''Priest in Black''(En serio, son una mezcla entre sacerdotes y los del MIB)-Quedas detenido como sospechoso de ser miembro de Anti-tesis.

''Si no es una forma del director de hacer un movimiento, mas le vale tener una cárcel buena. A un nivel que no creo que pueda producir, ya que los sellos de Cromwell están bajo mi control''

-Ok, aya vamos.

Sin apartar sal hojas de su cuello y las pistolas de su cabeza, los sacerdotes empezaron a guiarlo por el ya conocido camino hasta la oficina del director. Parecían algo nerviosos, lo que indicaba que sabían de que era capaz. Sabían que las pistolas y los cuchillos no eran nada y que aunque trataran de aparentar lo contrario, Tsukune no era una presa indefensa como otros estudiantes, era un depredador imparable que les seguía el rollo por aburrimiento, y que si le daba la gana los trituraría lentamente con los dientes.

Una vez llegaron, el gótico y siniestro ambiente no había cambiado. O si...¿Esas calaveras con velas no estaban la otra vez, no?

-Me gusta el cambio de ambiente.-Comentó divertido.-Tengo que averiguar quien es el decorador.

-Khehehe...Me alegra que te sientas acogido.-Comentó el director como siempre.-Pero deberíamos ir al grano...Tsukune: Estas expulsado.

Por increíble que parezca, el anterior humano, ahora Rey Nosferatu, no pestañeó, ni movió un musculo. Claro, tampoco respiraba, aunque no es como si lo necesitara.

-Será una broma, No? No creí que uno de los tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas se dejara mangonear por una falsificación.

-Oh, en realidad el problema viene de antes, es Anti-tesis. Su miembro Graffity Demon para ser mas exactos. Es condenada-mente rápido.

-Y en vez de pedirme ayuda para cogerlo o pedírselo a Gin, el hombre lobo me conviertes en un chivo expiatorio.-Se burló Tsukune.-Eso no es muy inteligente, Mikogami.

-Si, esa es la otra opción.-Comentó distraído el exorcista.-Veras, eres su objetivo actual mientras se preparan para el próximo, colocando ambos en el mismo sitio como ahora...solo les ponemos menos obstáculos y menos necesidad de preparación. Por eso se te ofrece la elección: Ayudar contra ellos o ser expulsado para distraerles hasta haber tomado precauciones.

-Je...Y que debo hacer con ellos.-Preguntó con su sonrisa marca Alucard el vampiro, mandando imágenes de como sucedían las ordenes de Integra en la mente del cura.-Se aplica la orden...Buscar y destruir?

-Preferiría que dejaras a alguno vivo para interrogarlos. El resto son tus juguetes.

-No es necesario interrogatorio, recuerdas?

-Je, casi lo olvido. En tal caso, divierte-te. Buscar y destruir.

Ambos sonrieron sadicamente, provocando escalofríos en las espinas dorsales de los guardias. Entonces, Tsukune puso una expresión como si acabara de recordar algo, y puso una mano en su abrigo buscando en su bolsillo de sombras, hasta sacar un maletín.

-Hablando de juguetes...Walter a terminado los retoques en tu nuevo mejor amigo.

POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MUCHO TIEMPO, Mikogami cambio su expresión, concretamente a una de avidez...Y claramente conteniendo el babeo.

Tsukune colocó el maletín sobre el escritorio mirando al Director y lo abrió. Dentro había una pistola algo mas corta de la Cassull, pero mas gruesa, con el cañón tallado de una forma extraña dentro del circulo. Era de un blanco perlado puro, con cuna cruz negra grabada a cada lado de la punta del cañón, el mango forrado en cuero con una cruz de marfil a cada lado y con la inscripción en letras latinas ''SENTENCIA''(Si, es una modificación de la pistola del General Cross de D. Gray Man.)

-Es ''SENTENCIA'', un cañon anti monstruo con un impulso de retroceso algo mas fuerte que el de mi Cassull, pero algo mas débil que la Jackal.-Comenzó la explicación.-El cañón es distinto debido a las balas. Cada bala es mas pequeña y débil que las mías, explosivas de punta hueca de titanio y plata, rellenas con una mezcla de veneno paralizante, mercurio bendito y agua sagrada, y cada disparo lanza cinco balas a la vez con efecto, veneno, explosión y triturador a la vez.

Eso explicaba la forma irregular de los cargadores. El Señor de las Tinieblas debería preguntar a Walter para fabricas mas balas. MUCHAS MAS BALAS.

Dirigió el cañón apuntando al vampiro a la cabeza y disparó.

BOOM.

El efecto fue que la cabeza explotó, fundiendo levemente la ropa y humeando el cuello. Mientras que los fragmentos de Tsukune neutralizaron los residuos del disparo, la sangre y dichos fragmentos empezaron a fluctuar y a serpentear y flotar envueltos en sombras hasta reformar la intacta cabeza de Tsukune.

-He encontrado a mi nuevo mejor amigo/a-Comentó feliz el sacerdote acariciando el arma.-No vamos a separarnos nunca si no es para una puesta a punto querida.

Eso era increíblemente mas escalofriante que la decoración de la oficina.

-En fin, a buscar a Grafitti Demon.

(En otro lugar de la academia...)

Las chicas, que llevaban un rato preocupadas empezaron a irse al cabo de poco, así como a calmarse, ya que Seras, que no había perdido la calma les recordó que Tsukune era Inmortal.

Así como le dio un coscorrón a Yukari en la cabeza por apretar sus senos.

Se dirigían hacia el club del periódico para iniciar una contestación al falso periódico cuando oyeron el ruido de un spray, y observaron a un chaval con ropa de calle mirándolas mientras grafiteaba la palabra MUERTE en la pared.

-Que pasa, chicas?-Preguntó con burla el chaval.-Parecéis deprimidas. Será...Por el montaje del periódico que hemos montado?

Entonces...ESTE ERA EL TIPO QUE HABIA DESNCADENADO TODO ESTO. Seras no estaba preocupada, ni por su Amo ni por ella, pero las chicas no eran tan invulnerables. Kurumu y Mizore apenas contenían la rabia mientras extendían sus garras, y Yukari sacó su varita y sus cartas de metal.

-Quien eres?-Preguntó Moka en guardia, pese a no poder vencer podía pelear brevemente hasta que las chicas vencieran o llegara Tsukune.

-Yo? Soy Graffitti Demon, de Anti-tesis.

-QUE?

-Y por que hacéis esto?-Preguntó Seras calculando las reacciones del adolescente y preparada para convocar su cañón termonuclear explosivo ''VLADIMIR''.-Nadie de nosotros sabia de Anti-tesis hasta ahora.

-Y yo que se? La verdad es que simplemente parece que el misterioso líder os tiene en la mira desde hace un tiempo.-Dijo indiferentemente serio(Extraña expresión).-Pero vencisteis a Midou y a Mako, así que ya no podemos soltaros.

-Entonces sois...-Comenzó Moka, pero el ayashi había transformado sus piernas y ahora estaba a su espalda, con sus pies en forma de cuchillas deslizantes.

Varios cortes violentos aparecieron en la ropa y el cuerpo de Seras sangrando gravemente.

-HAHAHAHA...Que reacción tan lenta. Con esa velocidad nunca me alcanzaras.

-Transformaste tus piernas en cuchillas...Eres uno de esos Hagure Ayashi.-Dijo Seras haciendo crujir su cuello.-Pero veras...Podría haber arrancado tu pierna y esquivarte, pero eso no es necesario contra alguien como tu, ves?

El ayashi solo la miró con curiosidad mientras las heridas desaparecían reabsorbiendo la sangre y la ropa se arreglaba sola.

-Ohh...Muy interesante...-Se rió el patinador.-Pero no importa. Vamos a mataros a todos...Veremos si esa curación arregla una cabeza cortada.

Entonces se lanzó en una carrera hacia la rubia, pero...

Se vio interceptado.

Un chorro de sangre surgió de una figura de sombras cortada por sus pies-patines-cuchillas, que había surgido ante las chicas, antes de deformarse mientras varios ojos aparecían y la figura se deformaba hasta ser dos cabezas de perro de múltiples ojos unidas a un cuello fluctuante que antes de que Graffitti Demon pudiera hacer nada, lo masticaron, y se tragaron el cuerpo antes de adoptar su forma real.

Tsukune.

-Jejeje...hacia tiempo que no usaba a Baskerville...Que nostalgia.

-AMO.

-TSUKUNE-KUN.

-Tsukune...que quería el director?-Preguntó Moka.

-En vista de que somos su objetivo quiere que nos enfrentemos a ellos, o al menos yo.-Entonces miró a Seras sonriendo.- Las ordenes son...Buscar y destruir. Dice que seamos creativos.

Una serie de aplausos resonaron en la zona antes de que el director surgiera de entre los arboles acompañado de los ''Priest in Black''.

-Perfecto, Tsukune, sin duda pedo contar con vosotros para esto.-Sonrió-Aunque me habría gustado tenerlo vivo para preguntarle algo.

-Inútil, solo era un peón. Recibía ordenes por el teléfono de la escuela.

-Vaya...al menos podría haber usado mi nuevo juguete.

-No dudo de que habrá mas oportunidades. Además, no has pensado en ir de caza? Los ciervos están deliciosos en esta época.

-Buen punto. Y felicita a Walter por su trabajo. Si estuviera realmente vivo no dudo de que lo contrataría.-Dijo el sacerdote.-Ahora...andamos cortos de gente para el festival, y eres perfecto para el puesto.

-Aburrido.

-Ahh...Pero hay un topo de anti-tesis en el comité-Señaló llamando la atención del grupo. Supongo que podrías mirar en sus mentes, pero lo intentamos con algunos prisioneros y aparentemente los altos mandos tienen diferentes lineas de pensamiento ocultas, por lo que seria inútil.


	6. Chapter 6

-COMO QUE TSUKUNE ESTÁ EN EL COMITÉ DE PLANIFICACION?-Preguntó la succubo.-Ya pertenece a este club...

-Es orden de ese sacerdote estrafalario.-Murmuró Seras.-Parece ser algún tipo de maniobra, y el amo esta de acuerdo con que es adecuada, aunque ignoro los detalles.

-Pero cual seria la razón, desu?-Se cuestionó Yukari.

-Es una misión que solo el puede hacer.

Todo el club se giró para ver directamente a la bruja secretaria del director, Ruby, que estaba sentada al lado de la puerta. La única que no se sorprendió fue Seras, que la vio entrar.

-RUBY-SAN.-Chilló la niña lanzándose a abrazarla, derribándola en el proceso.

No tardó en levantarse achuchando a la niña, que seria como una hermanita para ella.

-La misión de Tsukune es critica.-Explicó de repente seria.-Hay un infiltrado de antítesis en el comité. Planean destruir la escuela con el festival de trampolín.

-Pe...pero entonces...-Balbuceó Kurkumu.-TSUKUNE ESTÁ EN PELIGRO, NO?

-No, no lo esta.-Se rió Moka.-Porque es inmortal.

-Ah, cierto.

-Parece ser que Tsukune es el cebo para forzar a antitesis a salir._Señaló Ruby.

-No, no lo es.-Dijo calmadamente Seras.-Es coma la misión a la que nos envió Hellsing a Brasil. Parece que somos el lobo con piel de oveja para hacer de cebo y atraer al otro lobo, pero ello indicaría que el otro lobo disfrazado tiene oportunidad. No, el es como fuimos, un demonio disfrazado de lobo con piel de oveja. Y cuando el lobo salga a atacar y defender su territorio...lo devorará.

* * *

(De vuelta al comité)

''Me recuerda al consejo de la mesa redonda con el que se reunía Integra'' Murmuró en su mente Tsukune.

-Este es el comité de Planificación, Tsukune-kun, especialmente reunidos para esta misión.-Anunció Hokuto.-Parecen serios, no es así.

-Desde luego dan el pego.-Asintió el nosferatu.-Parecen realmente competentes.

-GRACIAS POR ASISTIR PRESIDENTE.-Saludaron al unisono.

-Deduzco que se refieren a ti, no es así?

-OH, no me he presentado, no? Al menos no del todo.-Se rió el.-Soy Kanesiro Hokuto, Presidente del Comité. Un placer. Ahora...TODOS. EMPIEZA LA REUNION.

Todos entraron en su posición. Hokuto parecía un gran tipo, y un gran líder...Por eso no confiaba en el.

Claramente ocultaba algo, todo el mundo tiene algun deseo o ambicion, por insignificante que sea, tras el ser un buen lider, pero el actuaba como si solo le interesara ser buen lider y traer paz. Y eso no son objetivos, son medios.

Incluso el cuando era Vlad Tepesh buscaba ser buen lider y traer paz para que Dios bajara y crear una nueva jerusalen y para que su familia estuviera a salvo.

-Sorprendido?-Preguntó el tipo a la izquierda.-Hokuto es un gran lider.

Afirma la autoridad sin que se presente duda...Sospechoso, posiblemente el encargado de mantener la fachada. Todos los monstruos eran capaces aquí de proteger su mente o tenían una frecuencia de pensamiento incomprensible, es decir, su verdadera forma no era humanoide, por lo que habrá que jugar a detectives.

Divertido.

-Genio, inteligencia, bueno en artes marciales...-Continuó el tipo.-La mayoría fueron reclutados por Hokuto. Y tu? Por que te has unido?

-Yo?

-Si, recientemente ha habido rumores...

-Oh...y eso es novedad? Esta escuela se alimenta de ellos prácticamente.

-Pasemos al próximo punto: El trato con Antitesis.-Señaló el presidente.

''Ahora viene lo interesante.''

-Ese grupo se opone de forma barbara y violenta a la escuela e interfiere con nosotros.-Anunció colocando bien sus gafas.-Ha habido muertos tanto de su parte como de estudiantes que se han vuelto locos por su culpa. ESO SE HA DE ACABAR. PARA PODER TRAER UNA ERA DE PAZ A LA ACADEMIA A TRABES DE ESTE FESTIVAL.

-Bueno...tratar con antitesis en simple. Quizás no fácil, pero simple.-Comenzó Tsukune.-Ya he tenido encontronazos con ellos.

-Y cual seria la solución? Por favor, Tsukune...

-Has oído del personaje que inspiró a Drácula, Vlad Tepesh? Uso el miedo para evitar crímenes e invasiones a trabes de castigos horribles a los culpables e investigaciones a fondo y a cada detalle para asegurarse de tener al culpable correcto. Esto es lo mismo. Encontrar e identificar a antitesis y acabar con ellos.-Anunció.-Y a su clave, el lider...colocarlo como advertencia: El caos y disturbios sin sentido no serán tolerados, si tan encima de los humanos nos creemos como para masacrarlos cuando ponen un pie aquí, entonces hay que ser mejor que ellos, y las amenazas serán destruidas,y de forma que la cabeza de la hidra no salga de nuevo.

-Interesante perspectiva, pero preferiría algo mas pacifico.

-Tu eres el jefe.-Se encogió de hombros Tsukune.

* * *

(Mas tarde al salir de ahi)

-OOEE...TSUKUNE.-Llamó el tipo raro de la reunión(Aunque todos son rarosXD)-Vamos en la misma dirección, vamos juntos?

-Como quieras. Tu eras...

-Ueshiba Mizuki. Encantado.-Sonrió el.-Dime, que te ha parecido tu primera reunión?

-Hmmm...Como decirlo...Hokuto es un gran líder, y tiene claros sus objetivos. Pero es quizás demasiado idealista, yo no creo posible alcanzar su objetivo de forma pacifica. Aunque quizás eso sea bueno, significa que el y los que le sucedan seguirán esforzándose constantemente.

-He, ese es un buen punto de vista. Pareces haber visto algo similar.

-Una vez, hace mucho tiempo-Comentó pensando en la familia Hellsing, como todos sus amos fueron dignos, nobles e implacables.-Aunque el objetivo y y métodos eran distintos la determinación era la misma.

-Pareces un buen tipo. Lamento haber sospechado.

-Lo dices por el rumor, no?-Sonrió el rey vampiro.

-Eh? Sabes el rumor? No muchos lo han oido...

-No, solo se que había un rumor y que sospechabas de mi. En vista de a quien nos enfrentamos y su nivel de organización no es difícil deducirlo. Pero no creo que sea un rumor. Definitivamente hay un infiltrado de antitesis en el comité.

Haciendo como que oyó algo sospechoso, Mizuki lo arrastró a un descampado para esconderlo de sus amigas del club de periodismo que iban a buscarlo.

Tsukune sabia esto, y le mandó un mensaje a Seras de que se mantuvieran alejadas unos minutos.

-En serio no habías oído nada de esto? Lo has imaginado tu mismo?-Exigió el ayashi.

-Claro.

-Hnhnhnhn...-Rió entre dientes. Posó la mano en el hombro de Tsukune tranquilizador.-Bueno me alegro de que haya alguien así en el comité. Así podrás encargarte de ellos, como hiciste antes.

-Vaya, creo que he pillado al topo, justo como deduje.-Dijo Tsukune helando al chico en donde estaba.-Nadie del comité ni de los estudiantes sabe que he vencido yo por mi mismo a varios antitesis en vez de solo toparmelos...Salvo los mismos antitesis.

Mizuki empezó a transformarse en algo parecido a un gusano, pero en cuanto empezó a hundirse en el suelo se detuvo al sentir la sed de sangre de Tsukune que sonreía con los ojos rojos y mostrando los colmillos de forma depredadora.

-Sabes? Tu y tus amigos os habéis formado la idea de que los vampiros son como han sido siempre...ahora te enseñaré como son los originales.-Puso los dedos en forma de rectangulo(Como Alucard en la lucha contra Luke Valentine.) y el dorso de sus manos resplandeció en rojo con el sello secromwell.-Ruptura de sellos de restricción hasta el nivel tres. El sello de cromwell ha sido aprovado...

-DEJA DE BURLARTE.-Impulsó con fuerza su mano similar a un gusano con un cuchillo a traves del pecho de Tsukune, atravesando su corazón e incrustando la mano en el suelo, pero Tsukune siguió riendo y hablando.

-...Situación de rango B. Mantener las restricciones abiertas y el poder liberado hasta que el enemigo sea sometido.

El cuerpo de Tsukune empezó a deshacerse, mostrando como si bajo la piel fuera solo una masa de oscuridad, en la cual la ropa se iba fundiendo.

El hueco en el que estaba alojado el largo brazo de Mizuki, se deformó hasta ser una enorme pata que mantenia el brazo clavado al suelo, y el cuerpo se deformó hasta ser el de una especie de sabueso enorme de dos cabezas y varios ojos rojos.

La cabeza de la derecha le arranco los miembros izquierdos al ayashi híbrido

Mizuki chillaba de agonía, pero una de las patas de Tsukune le hizo callarse.

Entonces, La cabeza izquierda abrió el hocico de forma enorme...y lo engulló entero, para volver poco después a su forma original y absorber la sangre en el suelo, analizando los recuerdos del topo.

-Tsk, inútil del todo. El lider cubre bien sus huellas.

Y se fue.

Al cabo de poco la guardia del director llegó a la escena a interrogarle, poco antes de que llegara Hokuto corriendo.

-TSUKUNE-KUN.-Llamó el, aparentemente preocupado.-Que ha pasado? He oído gritos horribles.

-Ese seria Mizuki. Era un infiltrado de antitesis.-Dijo Kurumu, acompañada de Seras.

-See, pero ese necio no tenia ninguna oportunidad frente al Amo Tsukune.

-Amo?

-Ella es mi subordinada en la jerarquia monstruo.-Aclaró Tsukune.

-Oh...Y que ha pasado con Mizuki?

-Me lo he comido, lo he engullido entero, así que aun estará vivo. Se lo entregaré en un celda al director.

-Ya veo.

-Sigamos trabajando duro, Hokuto.-Dijo el Nosferatu sorprendiendo al presidente.-Claramente Mizuki era un topo para detenernos, no vamos a permitir que eso ocurra, no?

-Si, Tsukune. Cambiaremos esta escuela.

Ambos dos hombres fueron cada uno por su bando.

(Con Tsukune)

-Nunca imaginé que seria de los que se dedicarían a animar semejante charada, Amo.-Dijo Seras.

-Tu también lo has visto, eh?

-Pues claro, fui policía, recuerda?

-Ver que?-Preguntaron las chicas del harén, que llegaron poco después que Kurumu.

-Hokuto no es lo que aparenta. Creo que es un alto rango en Antitesis. Posiblemente el líder.

-Entonces por que perseguirlos.-Preguntó Moka. La voz proveniente de su rosario les contestó a todos.

''Obvio en realidad. La tapadera perfecta.''

(Con Hokuto)

Hokuto llegó a dentro de las cámaras del edificio del comité, caminando en silencio con expresión solemne. Entonces oyó una voz a su espalda.

-Que divertido, Hokuto. No pensé que fueras de hacer promesas vacías.

-No seas idiota, Kiria.-Dijo este sonriendo y provocando que el mencionado saliera revelándose de entre las sombras.-Eso no fue una promesa vacía.

-Ah, cierto. Realmente vas a ''Cambiar'' la escuela.-Se rió Kiria viendo la perspectiva.-Por eso fundaste Antitesis al fin y al cabo, no? Líder?

Hokuto sonrió de forma siniestra con una mirada maligna y maniaca en los ojos.

-Si, justo como prometí...extenderé un sendero de destrucción.

Mientras ambas conversaciones, y planificaciones, se daban, en otro lugar en una dimensión de bolsillo similar al Yokai Gakuen, en un castillo con detalles y decoración victoriana y toques clásicos, rodeado por una gran barrera, se encontraba toda una corte un hombre, de rasgos de estar a principios de los 30, quizás sin haberlos cumplido en realidad, pese a tener bastante mas edad. Las mujeres lo llamarían realmente atractivo, con un aire de nobleza, carisma y peligro en su aura, con ojos de iris morado en su forma humana, y el pelo medio largo negro como las mismas sombras, en un traje victoriano de nobleza o realeza negro.

Este hombre no era humano, al igual que los que le rodeaban. Era un vampiro, al igual que todos los presentes y residentes.

Este hombre era Lord Issa Shuzen, señor de los vampiros de japón y de buena parte de Asia.

-Amo.-Llamó uno de los mayordomos acercándose con la cabeza gacha y una bandeja con un sobre. Ha llegado una carta para usted.

-Una carta? Ha pasado el control?

-Si, no tiene venenos o sellos mas que el de confirmación. Hemos legitimizado el pelo del sello de la abertura y el yoki, es una carta legitima de su hija, Moka. Ambas Mokas en realidad.

-Que?

Toda la sala se heló en ese momento. Era bien conocido lo que sucedió hace años con una de las dos esposas de Lord Shuzen y sobre el sello de su hija. Entonces...había alguien capaz de retirar el sello según las pautas.

-Así es, Amo. Parece haber una carta de cada una en el sobre. No nos hemos atrevido a abrirlo.

Rápidamente y con firmeza, Issa tomó el sobre, rompió el sello y sacó los papeles.

Mientras, junto a el su familia tenia sus propias reacciones.

Gyokuro, su otra esposa, estaba cauta. Odiaba a Akasha, con todo su ser, y despreciaba de igual manera a su hija, que ahora era también un calco de ella. Aunque que el sello pudiera abrirse significaba que podían empezar los preparativos de los primeros pasos de su plan. Y el hecho de que la mocosa contactara la intrigaba.

Akua, la hija mayor de Issa, concebida con su difunta amante china, estaba extasiada. Moka contactaba con ellos! Y ERA LA INTERNA, aunque también la externa, LA MAS CERCANA A LA REAL.

Pero entonces alguien era lo bastante cercano para abrir el sello. Habría que ver que tipo de alimaña osaba acercarse así a su hermana y ver si era digno, por improbable que fuera.

Kahlua, la segunda hija, hija de Gyokuro estaba en extasis. MOKA LLAMABA, quizás viniera a visitar. Que noticias traería?

Kokoa, la mas joven, pelirroja anaranjada estaba que ardía y se emocionaba de alegría también. La farsante ilusión que se hacia pasar por su hermana...COMO OSABA CONTACTAR CON ELLOS USANDO SU NOMBRE? Pero...LA AUTENTICA ONEE-SAMA ESTABA ALLI TAMBIEN.

-Ya veo...Esto es interesante.

-Que es, Issa?

-Aparentemente las dos Mokas están muy compaginadas en este asunto. En resumen, han encontrado a un chico interesante, Aono Tsukune. Un vampiro extremadamente fuerte, y sugiere que seria buena idea, si lo estimo adecuado, que nos reuniéramos. También parece tener interés en el como compañero.

-QUEE?-Saltaron Kokoa y Akua, aunque se callaron ante la mirada de Issa.

-Ya hablamos de esto antes. Ella decide a quien unirse, y solo yo puedo negar esos avances. Hmm...Alfred, manda una citación para el próximo descanso escolar para traer aquí a Moka y a Aono. Lo pondremos a prueba ante la corte después de que conteste a mis preguntas. Y prepara otra habitación para una tal Seras Victoria.

-Seras Victoria?-Preguntó alegre Kahlua ante la perspectiva de una amiga mas para jugar.

-Si, la vampira sirviente de Aono.

Las cosas van a ponerse muy interesantes.

-Ohhh...Un punto a favor del tal Aono. Su familiar, Walter, y con aval de Mikogami.-Dijo impresionando a toda la sala.-Walter C. Dorneaz, capaz de crear cualquier arma que se adapte de la mejor manera a los gustos y necesidades del usuario, ha creado incluso una pistola que hace babear a Mikogami. Sin duda eso seria Útil.

-Pero padre, las armas de fuego...

-Conozco la opinión general, Akua, y tengo la mía propia. Si alguien es incapaz de manejarse ante un arma de fuego, no vale la pena mi esfuerzo. Además, dice claramente ''CUALQUIER ARMA''.

Bueno, sin duda la visita de Tsukune al castillo seria interesante


	7. Chapter 7

El instituto se había llenado de enérgicos jóvenes entusiasmados, todos muy alegres, todos muy enérgicos preparando los decorados y estructuras para el festival, todos los alumnos cada uno con la energía y entusiasmo de varios humanos.

-Fiiiiuuu...-Silbó impresionado Tsukune desde un extremo de la zona desde donde se veía toda la sección.-Eso es entusiasmo.

-Increíble, Amo.-Exclamó Seras, que estaba ahí con el, Hokuto, y su secretaria.-Están todos muy animados.

-Jajaja...Tsukune, como tu eres un estudiante de primer año, será también tu primer año atendiendo al festival.-Dijo Hokuto indicándole el grado de responsabilidad.- Y Victoria-san, esto no es nada. Estará cada vez mas y mas animado. El día del festival, los estudiantes graduados que han estado viviendo con los humanos volverán como clientes. El encuentro y el festival se darán al mismo tiempo. Por eso, Tsukune-kun...

Tsukune le miró, esperando a ver que discurso diría ahora. Había muy poca gente tan altruista y excesivamente buena persona en el mundo, y aun menos entre los monstruos. Y sinceramente, dudaba de que Hokuto fuera una de esas personas, pero decidió esperar y ver.

-Estos tres dias son un simbolo de Paz, debemos protegerlos a toda costa.-Anunció Hokuto.

Tsukune envió un murcielago de sombras informandole al director de sus sopechas. No podia ir directamente.

* * *

(Con las chicas)

En otro lugar, mientrastanto, las mujeres del haren no oficial de Tsukune trabajaban a ritmo demencial. La pobre Kurumu ya estaba al borde de un aneurisma.

-AAHHHHGGG... No creí que el festival aumentara tanto el trabajo del periodico.

-Bueno, Tsukune-kun nos lo pidió.-Señaló la Yuki Onna.- Ruidosa.

-Pero estamos taaan justas.-Se quejó Kurumu.-Por que tiene que estar vigilando tanto Tsukune?

-Bueno, parece tener mucha confianza en el, muchos lo admiran.-Dijo Moka.

-Pero si tiene cara de villano.-Se quejó Kurumu (En otro manga, planeando su conquista, Aizen estornudó.)

-Estas celosa de un hombre Kurumu?-Se rió Yukari.-Eso queda muy mal.

Por supuesto, eso desencadeno una guerra de tirarse de las mejillas entre la niña bruja y la succubo.

-Haya paz, por favor.-Se quejó Moka.- Además, Seras-san también está con el.

Todas tenían algo de celos por ello. Seras lo conocía desde mucho antes que ellas, desde antes de que renaciera, y al ser ella su Dráculina, tenían un vinculo muy profundo. Como se suponía que iban a competir con eso? Además, sus pechos eran mayores incluso que los de Kurumu. No por un amplio margen, pero aun y así...

* * *

(De vuelta con Tsukune)

-Oh, Tsukune-kun, ya has terminado de anotar la informacion de que hace cada aula?-Preguntó Hokuto.

-Si, y deja-me que diga que no creo que Nekonome Sensei debiera elegir que hacia la nuestra.

-Y que hace?

-La parada de "Atrapa al pez dorado".

-Como en los festivales de verano?-Preguntó Hokuto.-Bueno, en esta época es inusual, pero no está mal. Que hay de malo.

-Nekonome Sensei no lo hace por tomarse seriamente la originalidad. Es porque quiere comerse los peces en cuanto nos distraigamos.-Explicó Tsukune con una gota de sudor en la nuca.-No podría irse a un restaurante de sushi?

-Jajajajaja...Ya veo.-Se rió el presidente del comité.-Entonces por hoy ya esta bien, hemos de volver para no perder muchas clases. Tu deberías volver al club y...Donde está Victoria-san?

-Oh, en vista de que no era parte del comité le permití irse a atender unos asuntos. Ya ves, tiene una buena colección de armas, y necesitaban una puesta a punto con en fabricante.

-Ya veo. Bueno, la verdad es que con su reciente ayuda y tu colaboración hemos avanzado muy rápido. Sois una gran ayuda.

"Eso es porque usamos nuestros familiares y poderes de sombra para avanzar mas rápido." Pensó Tsukune.

-La verdad...Todo el mundo sabe que el comité es un lugar peligroso, y por eso lo evitan.-Confesó Hokuto.

-Bueno, Seras y yo somos dificiles de matar, así que no hay que preocuparse por eso.

-Aun no se que sois o cual es buestra relacion.

-Bueno, no puedo revelar mi identidad, no?-Sonrió Tsukune dejando entrever su colmillo por un lado de la sonrisa.-Pero la relacion...Se diria que maestro y discipula. Ya ves...Seras era originalmente humana.

-Fue humana? Pero...

-Ella era policia, y acabó en una mala situacion. Maté al monstruo que la atacó, pero para salvarla le ofrecí una opcion: Morir humana o vivir convertida en algo mas. No se rindió y aceptó. El resto es historia.

-Eso reduce la lista de posibilidades, pero...Ninguna coincide con vuestras habilidades.

-JAJAJAJAJA...-Se rió el Rey Nosferatu mientras empezaba a irse.-Bueno, disfruta averiguando el enigma.

Entonces salió por la puerta y empezó a caminar por el sendero que lo llevaria a la academia de nuevo.

Tras despedirse de un estudiante que se dirigia al edificio del comité, decidió cambiar su ropa y fundiendola en sombras, su camisa y pantalones negros se transformaron en el uniforme de estudiante.

-Wow, ese es un buen truco.-Dijo una voz de una persona que Tsukune decidió Ignorar deliberadamente, esperando el primer movimiento. Se giró y vió a un adolescente de ojos extraños, uno de pupila vertical como la de un gato y otro de pupila horizontal como un sapo, leyendo un libro.-Puedes enseñármelo?

BANG.

Mas rápido de lo que cualquier otro ojo podría seguir, Tsukune sacó de la nada su Cassull y disparó, abriendo un boquete enorme en el árbol.

El tipo se habia movido muy rapido.

-Wow, por que tanta agresividad. Ha sido una ofensa?

-Nah, implemente me apetecía pegarte un tiro...Kiria.

La sorpresa se presentó plasmada en la cara del Hagure Ayashi. Como sabia de el? Habia observado a Kurumu, y sabia que ella y Moka no le hablaron de el.

-Como sabes quien soy?

-Bueno, puede que esto no funcione contigo, pero aun y así...Crees que puedes esconderte de alguien que lee la mente?

Ahora, pere a llevar encima cierto temor, Kiria tambien estaba muy impresionado, y muy emocionado. Esto era interesante.

-Lees las mentes? Puedes leer la mia?

-Si y no, no puedo leer la tuya.-Dijo Tsukune.-Es una habilidad para usar en humanos o humanoides, es dificil captar a aquellos con formas reales muy distintas a la humana.-Dijo Tsukune.-Y vuestro mestizaje hace que los Hagure Ayashi tengan un flujo neuronal demasiado caótico para seguirlo, es como un grupo de personas en una cabeza susurrando un galimatías.

-Ohh...Esto es tan aliviador como interesante.

BANG BANG BANG.

-Pero no hay que ser un genio para aber que algo interesante va a pasar, no?-Se burló Tsukune.

Moka, que estaba a una distancia viendolo, se sorprendió del giro de la conversacion, al igual que Kiria. Se había dado cuenta?

-Creíste que no notaria el encanto de teletransporte que escondes?-Se burló con una sonrisa lobuna el Nosferatu.-Pero has de quedarte quieto para usarlo, no?

Ahora la tension estaba en el aire mientras Tsukune colocaba la mano en la sombra de su recien materializado abrigo y la sacaba empuñando su pistola negra, la Jackal, y colocó el brazo de la Cassull en horizontal de un lado a otro para apoyar en el el de la Jackal, como indicando que lo tenia muy bien fijado en el punto de mira.

-La pregunta es: Es de tan buena calidad como para desaparecer tu antes de que mis balas te alcancen?-Pregunto mientras la luz iluminaba teatralmente en una linea el oscuro metal de la pistola- Balas con núcleo de mercurio bendito, mezclado con nitrato de plata bendita, fundidas en acero de macedonia bendecido con aleación mezclada con plata bendecida. Carga de pólvora N.N.A de Marvel. Peso: 16 kg. Longitud: 39 cm de cañón. Cámara de 13 milímetros de expulsión explosiva. Cañón explosivo anti monstruo: JACKAL. Una obra maestra, Walter.

Silencio absoluto un par de segundos.

Kiria empezó a brillar.

BOOOOOMMMMM...

El poderoso sonido de la explosión del disparo resonó por todo el claro.

Había una minúscula cantidad de sangre en el claro, y un gran boquete en un tronco que terminó por derribar el árbol.

-Mierda, solo lo he rozado. Si que era un buen conjuro.-Se quejó Tsukune con los ojos brillando en rojo antes de apagarse a su habitual color chocolate.-Moka, puedes salir ya.

-Ha...hai.-Dijo esta saliendo de entre los arboles.-Tsukune, que ha sido todo eso.

-Eso ha sido la señal. Ya no tengo duda de que Hokuto es un alto rango como mínimo. Kiria quería distraer nuestra atención para que vayamos a informar y le de tiempo a desmadrarse con el líder.-Dijo Tsukune comprobando cargadores.-Es hora de jugar.

-Entonces, por favor...-Pidió ella.- Quita-me el rosario. Quiero participar en esto, quiero ayudar.

-De acuerdo.

Y con esas palabras, Tsukune retiró el rosario del cuello de su amada, desencadenando la inmensa ola de Yoki habitual, en una ola y remolino de luz de aura roja purpurea avanzando en todas direcciones llamando y creando murcielagos, mientras su cuerpo cambiaba, acentuandose mas.

Cambiando su pelo a plateado.

Y sus ojos de verde esmeralda a rojo con pupilas afiladas.

Moka Interna volvía al juego.

-Sienta bien tras tanto tiempo Tsukune.-Ronroneó ella estirandose y acercandose a el.-Sabes que contacté con mi familia y por que, no?

-Puede.-Dijo el.

-Cuando esto termine y acabe el festival, vamos a tener encuentros divertidos.

"AMO" Oyó Tsukune en su mente. "Que está pasando. Se siente el Yoki de Moka, y he oido disparos."

-Antitesis ha hecho su movimiento, Chica Policia.-Dijo Tsukune, tanto en voz alta como por via telepatica.- Sin duda Hokuto va a ejecutar ahora su plan. Prepararos para hacer de refuerzos, coge el Halkonnen y guia a las chicas. Buscar y destruir, acaba con todo hostil.

"Si...mi Amo."

-Vamos. Yo iré a buscar a Hokuto. Tu, quedate aquí y...

-No iras a dejar a la delicada atrás.-Preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

-Por dios, no. Pero las demas van a llegar de un momento a otro, y Seras no puede mantener su atencion en alcanzarnos y vigilar posibles hostiles sola, necesito que hagas de faro para que te encuentren y las guies.

-Deacuerdo...pero me la debes por esto.

Rapidamente llegó de vuelta al edificio del comité estudiantil. Y vió que las palabras de Graffity Demon fueron parcialmente correctas. Fue un baño de sangre, pero no el festival, sino el comité. Si no estaban muertos ya, lo estarían en unos minutos.

Y en el centro del circulo de cuerpos lacerados estaba Hokuto, totalmente intacto.

-Me lo imaginaba...-Murmuró Tsukune al ver el espectáculo.-Eres de antitesis, no, Hokuto?

-Ohh...te lo imaginabas Tsukune? Veo que mi actuacion no fue tan buena.

-Al contrario, fue muy convincente. Pero tenia pequeñas lagunas, podrian haber pasado por los tipicos disfuncionamientos adolescentes, pero...Tengo muucha experiencia.

-Ya veo...-Dijo el villano colocandose bien las gafas.-Aprovecharé para decirte algo entonces, Tsukune...

-Eres el líder de Antitesis.

-Soy el líder de...COMO INFERNOS LO SABIAS.

-Bueno, nadie pensaría en ti como un líder terrorista, y ya que el líder se ocultaba bien y mirabas en primera linea el movimiento contra Antitesis, era simplemente lógico.

-Tu inteligencia reciente me exaspera.

-Inteligencia...No.-Sonrió Tsukune.- En realidad deberia agradecerte esto. Gracias a las broncas con los ayashi presentes, yo, un humano fui inyectado con sangre de vampiro.

Hokuto escuchaba en shock. Por que no temía lo que pasaría si se descubría su secreto?

-Pero el punto clave...Mi cuerpo se rompió. Podríais haberme dejado en paz. Podríais haber seguido a lo vuestro, y esa sangre se habría diluido, pero no...Teniais que atacarnos a mi y a Moka y ponerme al limite de la muerte.-Dijo dejando que su sombra se extendiera por el suelo y las paredes, abriéndose varios ojos rojos en la negrura.-Y ella me dió su sangre de nuevo. Debió convertirme en un ghoul, pero sabes? Yo no soy normal, su sangre me despertó y me devolvió mis poderes de mi vida pasada, de la que me he reencarnado.

-Reencarnación...

-Exacto. Yo soy el hijo del Diablo, el monstruo, el empalador, Kazikly bhey(Principe empalador), el primero y mas poderoso de todos los vampiros, el dragón. Yo soy...-Se presentó teatralmente, induciendo el miedo en su enemigo.-DRÁCULA.

Al grito de su anterior nombre, el sello de cromwell apareció en el suelo bajo el iluminado por luces rojas.

-Tecnica de restricción de poder al nivel dos. Liberar. El sello de Cromwell ha sido aprovado. Situación de rango B: Mantener los bloqueos abiertos hasta que el enemigo sea sometido.

Entonces la gigantesca sombra engulló a Kokuto, sumiéndolo en la tiniebla


	8. Chapter 8

"Nononononononono..." Pensaba frenéticamente el líder de Anti tesis, cortando de nuevo la monstruosa masa de sombras solidas que lo atacaba, mientras cientos de ojos, algunos rojos, y otros de chocolate, lo observaban en emociones caóticas.

Por su parte, Tsukune observaba divertido desde su mente.

Era una escena algo interesante.

Veréis, Alucard en su momento se interesó por los juegos de lucha y los juegos de guerra y demás(Así como left for death y otros similares).

Por ello, dentro de la "Camara de Alucard, el trono se había duplicado, habiendo uno para cada uno. En un torno estaba Tsukune y en el otro Alucard, los dos mirando a una televisión de plasma gigante, con un bol gigante de palomitas entre ellos con gotas de sangre a modo de mantequilla y cada uno con un barril de sangre con una pajita.

Cada uno de los dos tenia un mando de una XBOX, conectados a dicha consola, que estaba conectada a dos sitios: Primero a la tele, y segundo a un conector con un cartel que decía "Mundo Real".

-En serio, tu que tienes mas experiencia...-Gruñó Tsukune a Alucard, tecleando unos pocos botones y señalando a la pantalla, donde Hokuto tenia su marcador de vida con un solo corazón con liquido a vaciar mientras Tsukune y Alucard tenían miles cada uno.- No aprenden después de la numero 38?

-Nah...Solo dos personas cayeron en la cuenta. Van Hellsing no lo vio hasta la vez 124 antes de deducir por que no moría.-Dijo Alucard, haciendo un combo de botones, causándole a Hokuto varios zarpazos en su piel protegida por su yoki y conjuros.- HEY, LLEVA PROTECCION.

-Y la otra persona?

-El Mayor loco de Milenium. Los dos sabemos como acabó.

-Solo me queda una pregunta.-Declaró Tsukune, dándole al botón de disparo, lanzando un tiro que, al esquivarlo su enemigo, hizo un boquete en la pared.

-Cual?

-Por que estoy aquí? Solo he oído tu voz unas pocas veces, y no pude volver aquí. Dijiste que estaríamos conectados al estar fundiéndonos lentamente.

-Bueno, como dije, ahora mismo soy solo un fragmento tuyo, tu lado mas salvaje y vampírico, o el medio camino a este.-Explicó Alucard, pulsando para un puñetazo que empotró a Hokuto en el muro.- Pero estaba algo aislado. No has notado nunca que cuanto mas duermes mas te cuesta levantarte y mas cómodo estas?

-Si.

-Esto es similar. Llevo mas de 100 años durmiendo chico, por eso, mientras que la union ya está ahi y el proceso empezado, el flujo mental no se activó aun. Y luego, el sello me limitó al retener tus poderes, es decir, a mi. Ahora que has liberado un 68% de tu poder el flujo es activo y estable por toda la energía vampírica cargándolo.

-Es por eso que solo podía usar un poder vampírico a la vez cuando el sello está totalmente presente a excepción del puro físico inhumano?

-Exacto. Ah, y uno de los idiotas que te comiste o nos comimos era un espía empresarial entre los humanos.- Anunció como dato recién recordado, cogiendo un puñado de palomitas y bebiendo de su envase gigante.- Deberías invertir en Microsoft.

-Un dato casual, estoy seguro.-Comentó en respuesta Tsukune con sorna.- Sabes? Nunca imaginé a Drácula, EL legendario vampiro, como un gamer.

-No soy un gamer. Tengo tiempo libre en abundancia y no bastantes blancos vivos para disparar o matar.-Corrigió.- Yo por otro lado nunca imaginé reencarnar en un mocoso humano con un harén a su disposición que no aprovecha.

-Dijo el que no aprovechó a Seras.

-Quien dice que no lo hice?

-QUE?

-Lo que se dice tener "Beneficios". Parecía encantarle, me extraña que no haya pedido repetición.

-Se sentirá reprimida al verme intentar ligar con Moka?

-Lo dudo, los vampiros no suelen tener una sola pareja.-Respondió Alucard antes de mirar a la pantalla de nuevo.- Ohhh...Interesante. Se transforma. Aprovecho y juego en directo?

-Claro, todo tuyo. Es mi victoria igualmente.

Alucard se levantó, y Tsukune desconectó la XBOX, dejando solo una visión en directo en televisión de lo que pasaba, sin elementos de videojuego.

* * *

(Mundo real)

Hokuto estaba al borde del histrionismo. Como...

COMO ERA POSIBLE?

Había arrancado la cabeza de este hombre, lo había empalado varias veces con varios pinchos, lo aplastó, lo incineró con un Yojutsu, lo hizo pedazos, todo varias veces.

Pero volvía a juntar sus pedazos impasible y avanzaba a golpearle de vuelta o dispararle.

Y lo peor...Es que no se esforzaba. Estaba distraído, como perdido en una loca fantasía o conversación mientras sonreía en trance.

-Drácula? NO ME JODAS.- Gritó Hokuto, desesperado.-UN VAMPIRO? ESO NO EXPLICA QUE TE REFORMES.

Esquivó un golpe, y trituró el brazo, que se disolvió en sombras.

-QUE TE TRANSFORMES EN ENJAMBRES, MONSTRUOS, HUMO Y HASTA OSCURIDAD.

Fiel a sus palabras, ahora todo el cuerpo y sangre de Tsukune estaba arremolinado, en una mera nube de oscuridad y humo negro que ardía con brasas infernales y lleno de ojos, que lentamente cambiaban, de ser algunos rojos y otros chocolate a ser todos rojos.

-SI ERES DRÁCULA QUE ERES EN REALIDAD.

-Watashi wa...Herumes no tori...(Yo soy... El ave Hermes).- Dijo una voz grabe y temblorosa en diversión morbosa, como un gato, no, un tigre observando a un ratón muy gordo.

Los ojos brillaron como faros, como anunciando una llegada terrible.

Esta presencia aterradora y oscura...Esta voz...

Esta monstruosa sed de sangre que parecía superar las leyendas de los vampiros y los ghouls.

Este no era Tsukune.

-Watashi wa mizukara, hane okurai(Yo devoré mis propias alas)

Un abrigo ondeó a la existencia, como una capa, un largo abrigo victoriano de color rojo con doble cola, saliendo de la masa oscura. Esta pareció pegarse a su interior, extendiéndose en las mangas formando dos brazos enguantados y tomando forma levemente humana.

La cabeza pareció emerger del pecho, como una masa de agua, mostrando una larga y lisa cabellera negra como la noche.

El cuerpo se fijó en forma humana, y la oscuridad formó un traje victoriano negro con botas de montar de cuero marrón.

Los ojos persistían brillando en la masa en forma de traje y en las sombras del abrigo, antes de apagarse mostrando la ropa común y corriente.

-Kaegeki...nana saneru(Y así es como fui domesticado).

El pelo del hombre pareció encogerse, mostrando su forma actual y favorita:

Tenia el pelo negro azabache corto y el flequillo caía ligeramente en sus ojos y los laterales de su pelo y patillas enmarcaban su rostro, sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre con pupilas afiladas como las de un gato.

Vampiro. Solo un vampiro podía tener esos ojos y esa presencia aterradora y oscura. Tsukune dijo la verdad.

-Realmente eres...un vampiro, Tsukune.

-Tsukune? No, el no está disponible en este momento.-Dijo sonriendo como un lobo de forma mas exagerada de como lo hacia Tsukune, como alguien mas salvaje y feroz.-Yo soy quien el era antes, aquel que se está fundiendo con el, la razón de sus rasgos sanguinarios...

Mientras explicaba eso, Hokuto se desesperaba y lanzó adelante su brazo, transformándose este en varios taladros que perforaron el tórax de Tsukune, sin asimilar aun que era inútil.

La sangre y algunos trozos de carne volaron, antes de disolverse en sombras juntándose en las heridas aun atravesadas, que aumentaron de tamaño para deformarse creando canales de oscuridad diluyéndose antes de salir de los taladros y reformarse intacto.

-Yo soy Drácula.

Al llamar su nombre, su presencia se hizo mas oscura y abrumadora, con el sello en sus manos brillando en rojo al igual que en el suelo rodeándole.

-Bonita noche, no? Perfecta para tomar una copa.

PAF.

La palma de la mano de Alucard se impactó contra la cara de Hokuto, avanzando implacable arrastrando con el al líder de Anti Tesis, impactándolo contra varias paredes, rompiéndolas y agrietándolas

Hokuto se revolvió, transformando su mano en un puño gigante como Midou, pero Alucard levantó solo dos dedos de su mano izquierda, y los apoyó contra el puño.

PAAAM.

-Fiiiu...Al menos estas por encima de la morralla de los vampiros.-Silbó Alucard. Los de este mundo hoy día digo. Aun pudiendo transformarte no estas al nivel de los verdaderos Nosferatu.

-Te crees que eres lo mas, vampiro?-Gruñó furioso el líder terrorista.

Le contó como su padre siempre lo odió, que lo maltrataba gravemente por ser su hijo ilegitimo. Como encontró el folleto de la academia y se inscribió, siendo humano, por tal de escapar de ese infierno.

Como cayó en uno peor, teniendo que luchar por sobrevivir diariamente, por su debilidad, teniendo que convertirse en un monstruo.

-Patético.-Suspiró Alucard.

-Que?

-Eres indigno de un monstruo, eres una escoria que no merece ser humano, y ser un perro mestizo es demasiado bueno para ti. Tan parecidos y tan distintos...Pero nunca llegaras a mi altura mocoso.

-NO ME SUBESTIMES; VAMPIRO.

ZAS.

Un corte con su nuevo brazo en forma de hacha cortó limpiamente la cabeza del rey nosferatu en limpio.

Pero la sangre se tornó oscuridad y reinsertó con las sombras la cabeza en su sitio.

-Yo, que en ansias de una nueva Jerusalén derramé océanos de sangre, matando a los enemigos de Dios. No me rendí al fracasar. Debía hacer que Dios bajara a bendecir la tierra, yo, un simple hombre seria el visionario, el instigador de la santa luz.-Relató nostálgico.-Al se vencido, el día de mi ejecución aun en la desesperación del fracaso sonreí, no me desesperé y tiré de la ultima medida. Bebí la sangre de mis hombres ejecutados que venia a mi por mi fuerte voluntad, y renuncié a Dios y su gloria, con tal de enfurecerle y hacerle bajar.

Agarró a Hokuto por el cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared, rompiéndola. Este, furioso, se arrancó la cadena de su sello, deformándose y cambiando hasta ser un monstruo demoniaco de estructura osea monstruosa.

Pero Alucard le ignoró y siguió hablando.

-Yo estaba dispuesto a tomar cualquier castigo por el bien del cielo. Pero Dios no bajó. Mis actos oscuros y blasfemos, junto a su tristeza y maldición me cambiaron. Dejé de ser humano, me convertí en el vampiro Drácula.-Relató.- Recuerdo todo desde ese ultimo atardecer. Ni ahí me rendí y seguí luchando por dios en diferentes facetas, incluso por mero caos de provocación. Nunca me rendí. Rendirse es lo que destruye a la gente, y solo cuando te niegas a rendirte eres fuerte de verdad y puedes trascender tu propia humanidad y sus limites, caminando por el sendero que es ser un autentico humano.

-TU NO ERES HUMANO.-Gritó el líder terrorista, empalándole el cuerpo con pinchos óseos, pero Alucard ni se inmutó ni esquivó, solo empezó a andar de nuevo hacia el.

-Precisamente. Alguien digno de ser un humano es digno de ser un monstruo creando su propia carrera y sendero de destino y decisión propios. No como tu. Están los perros inferiores como tu. Luego los humanos, los monstruos, luego finalmente estamos los verdaderos monstruos y humanos.

-GRRR...

-Y a un verdadero monstruo solo puede matarlo un verdadero humano. Pues dicho humano podrá blandir el poder de su alma y convicción humana o monstruosa si cambia, siendo su propio YO inextinguible su arma. Pero eso...es muy complicado para ti- Explicó Alucard, cortando las estacas y destruyéndolas con una espada bastarda convocada antes de convertirla en su Jackal y apuntarle a Hokuto.- Muere.

BANG BANG BANG.

* * *

(Mientras tanto, afuera)

-Ya era la maldita hora.-Gruñó Moka.

Kurumu fue la primera en llegar, tras derrotar a varios monstruos híbridos, seguida unos minutos después por Mizore Yukari y Ruby, que derrotaron a tantos como pudieron por el camino.

Por su parte, mientras las chicas llegaban, Moka, que hacia de faro para guiarlas, no podía moverse de la zona.

Pero si por la zona, cosa que aprovechó para cazar, derrotar y alimentarse de todo enemigo.

Había una montaña de caídos bajo ella donde estaba sentada cuando las demás llegaron, dándoles un considerable complejo de inferioridad por ello

Mientras esperaba a que llegaran, su radar podía percibir la lucha a lo lejos. Sabia bien como actuaria Tsukune, casi podía oler la rabia y la frustración de Hokuto, así como su desesperación.

Y entonces, antes de que las brujas llegaran lo sintió.

Un aumento abismal en el poder de Tsukune, volviéndose apenas mas pequeño que en su primera manifestación.

Pero mucho mas feroz y oscuro.

Se sentía incluso superior a lo que recordaba de su madre.

-Mierda, y me lo estoy perdiendo.

Y fue entonces cuando las llegadas de las demás sucedieron.

-Moka? Eres la Interna...Que ha pasado?-Preguntó Kurumu.

-Kiria.-Gruñó ella.-Tsukune le pareció interesante y decidió jugar con el. Tsukune casi lo mata y huyó.

-Y cual es el problema entonces, desu?- Preguntó la joven bruja.

-Kiria era una distracción mientras estos tipos...-Explicó Moka pateando a uno de los caídos, que gimió de dolor.- empezaban el ataque, y Hokuto, su líder, atacaba al consejo.

-Os dije que tenia cara de villano. Os lo dije o no?

-Y Tsukune entonces, Moka?-Cuestionó la mujer de hielo.

-Me quitó el rosario y fue a por el líder. Me pidió que me quedará aquí despejándolo todo y guiándoos como refuerzos.-Gruñó ella, que si bien sabia que era necesario, no le gustaba quedarse atrás.- Y aun tenemos que esperar a Seras.

BOOOMMM.

Un ruido de una explosión viniendo por el camino.

RATATATATATATATATATATA...

La verdad tantos ruidos de explosiones y armas empezaban a hacer parecer la zona vietnam.

De repente, una sombra salió de entre los arboles.

Era Kiria.

Kiria esquivó a las chicas, a penas, pues estaba herido y cansado, y se posó sobre la rama de un árbol sin dejar de sonreír.

Un hombre blanco, vestido en un traje militar casi africano en su diseño, con un largo abrigo de cuero marrón y un sombrero a juego lo siguió desde los arboles.

Estaba fumando un cigarro humeante, mientras miraba como un depredador a su enemigo con su único ojo apuntándole con una metralleta.

-Parece que las Migñonettes aquí te tienen rodeado, mon ami.-Dijo cordialmente con acento francés.- Y yo no estoy para ayudarte precisamente.

-Bueno, me puedes culpar por seguir intentando ganar? Es condenada-mente divertido.

RATATATATATA...

Otra ráfaga voló desde la metralleta, pero Kiria las desvió con su guadaña.

Un pelo rubio fresa vestido en rojo salió de su sombra.

Y cargaba un cañón enorme.

Era Seras, en su traje de policía rojo de Hellsing

BOOOOM

Seras lanzó casi a quemarropa un cohete, pero Kiria lo esquivó, y se clavó a un lado con su brazo guadaña, volando directo a la mansion donde Tsukune luchaba.

-Eso servirá por ahora. Pip, vuelve a mi alma, lo has hecho bien.

-Siempre encantado, Migñonete.-Dijo este, desapareciendo en una bruma roja que entró en Seras.

Esta miró a las chicas, comprobando que estaban todas, Moka transformada y tensa.

No le gustaba que la mirasen así. Y sabia por que lo hacia. Moka quería a su Amo, y creía que Seras podía ser un obstáculo para ser la pareja principal.

Tendría que hablar sobre ello mas tarde.

-Como es la situación?-Preguntó profesionalmente.

-Tsukune fue a por el líder, y llevan un rato luchando donde tu mandaste el disparo. Seguramente Kiria esté por ayudar a Hokuto.

-No es un gran problema. No sentís esa aura oscura.

-Si, es Tsukune, desu.-Dijo la pequeña bruja.

-Si y no. El amo Tsukune ahora está en trance ahora mismo. Al desencadenar tanto poder ahora que el enlace con su yo anterior es estable, se ha despertado. El amo Tsukune aun no ha asimilado del todo al Amo Alucard, y esté ha despertado para jugar.

-Y ME LO ESTOY PERDIENDO.-Se quejó Moka.

-Debemos ir cuanto antes ahora. Todas juntas, nos llevaré por las sombras.

Y rápidamente se juntaron para hundirse en sus sombras, desapareciendo.

* * *

(De vuelta a la mansión)

Kiria no tenia el momento mas fácil de su vida. El mas divertido si, sin duda, pero el mas fácil? Ni de lejos.

Primero logró escapar del loco que ahora volvía a dispararle, pues sabia que era el pese a su cambio de forma, luego fue a dar la señal de comienzo de ataque.

Tuvo bronca con el hombre lobo, jugando al pilla y pega en un juego muy entretenido. Cuando logró alejarse de su rango para acecharlo, la loca policía del bazooka empezó a perseguirlo amenazando con violarlo con el cañón del bazooka, y ya era bastante chungo esquiar antes, pero luego...

Luego sacó a ese francés chiflado de la nada que empezó a convertir el campus en Vietnam.

"Hoy es un buen día para morir." Pensó en su mente riéndose.

Y ahora estaba ante Tsukune, con sus poderes despertados y muy sediento de sangre, apuntándole con dos pistolas y disparando a lo loco riendo como "Billy el Niño".

Habia llegado, y encontró a Hokuto derrotado y apaleado, así como humillado con cada hueso de su cuerpo roto y un par de daños internos pese a su forma de monstruo.

Vio a las chicas del harén aparecer, lo que pareció distraer a su enemigo un momento y disparó la hoja de su hoz que se repuso en seguida, clavándola en la testa de Alucard.

Este, en un momento ya estaba ahí delante de el con la Cassull en su frente.

Gracias por rascarme, me picaba el cerebro.-Se burló riendo maniaca-mente el monstruo.- Permite-me devolverte el favor.

BAAANG.

La sala tembló cuando un boquete apareció en su cráneo y se derrumbó frente a Hokuto.

Alucard solo lo miró.

-No estas muerto, oigo tu corazón.

-Hehehehehehehe...Lo se. En esta forma mi cerebro está en una zona y en una forma distinta de la de un humano, un tiro así solo me reventó parte del cráneo, pero se curará.- Se rió desde el suelo, volviendo su mano que no era una guadaña a apoyarse en su líder.- Solo quería poner sangre en el suelo...

Entonces este empezó a brillar, empezando los dos a desaparecer.

-Fue divertido mientras duró, señor vampiro. Espero repetirlo. Pero dejaremos la escuela en paz, soy los vencedores. Nos vemos.

Y entonces desapareció y se fue.

La academia estaba a salvo.


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA A TODOS. De AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPI. Reconozco que está inspirado(Al menos la forma de actuar no tan dramática o filosófica de Alucard) en Hellsing Ultimate Adbridged series(Veanlo en Youtube, lo recomiendo)

Ahora...

QUE EMPIECE LA FUNCION.

Tsukune fue herido mutilado y triturado varias veces durante el rodaje, apreciad su esfuerzo y dejad un review.

–

–

–

"Cuando critiques, asegurate de tener tus manos limpias."

–

–

–

-Heeee...La zona está muy animada.-Dijo una chica, de pelo rubio platino rizado y vestida como una princesa de cuento en traje blanco que resaltaba con su tez bronceada.- Moka-chan tiene suerte de estar aquí... Me pregunto como habrá crecido...

Estaba ansiosa por ver a su querida hermana menor, aun si era sellada. Pero también le entristecía. Su padre la había enviado con ordenes claras: Probar la utilidad del mencionado en las cartas de Moka, Aono Tsukune, y como siempre, debía tratar de matarlo sin contenerse.

No le gustaba matar, no le gustaba hacer llorar a su hermanita o que la odiara, cosa que tenia la seguridad de que pasaría. Ella era la mejor asesina y exterminadora a parte de Akua, una vampira de clase S y entrenada para destruir desde su mas tierna edad.

Investigaron un poco sobre Aono. Era originalmente humano, así que Moka debió de convertirlo para salvarlo, seguramente no calculando bien su poder sanguíneo, bastante comprensible, y Aono debía de tener un buen potencial...Pero un novato no tenia oportunidad.

Aunque aun se preguntaban de donde salió el mayordomo.

* * *

(En el interior de la escuela)

El director había estado muy complacido con los resultados. Hokuto y Kiria forzados a huir y esconderse como ratas, y Hokuto de seguro demasiado traumatizado como para intentar nada a corto plazo, el festival no se vio cancelado, retrasado o empañado...

Ah, y antitesis fue capturado en su minoría y exterminado en su mayoría.

En resumen?

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Los Hagure Ayashi estaban extasiados. Habían ahorrado fuerzas, observado desde las sombras y contenido el impulso de atacar a esos perros de sangre completa y pura raza. _

_Habían escuchado las ideas y planes de su líder de AntiTesis, Hokuto._

_Y había funcionado._

_Sabían que el consejo estudiantil y la seguridad estaban acabados al haber recibido la señal. Ahora solo quedaba exterminar cuanto encontraran mientras el líder destruía la barrera._

_Cric mic mic cric ñi..._

_Que era ese sonido? Era...Era un sonido que se oía muy a menudo en la academia._

_-Murciélagos?-Se preguntó uno de los ayashis en voz alta._

_Ese fue el primero en morir._

_De repente una nube de murciélagos salió de la nada, o mas bien de varias direcciones a la vez, juntandose en un remolino sombrío de alas y chillidos._

_-AHHHHHHHH..._

_Fue muy desagradable para el que había hablado por dos razones._

_La primera tenia fobia a los murciélagos._

_La segunda? Se arremolinaron formando la nube de enjambre... en el, pegados a su cuerpo revoloteando._

_Gritó durante un rato, hasta callar y oírse el sonido de su cuerpo caer, como desmayado, pese a que los quirópteros no dejaban ver nada mientras sus compañeros se reian._

_Después de un rato de reír hasta que se les saltaron las lágrimas, finalmente se dispusieron a despertarlo para empezar a destruir. Uno de los mas cercanos al enjambre se acercó._

_-Eh, Takeshi. Venga, levanta, hemos de..._

_Pero antes de que su mano llegara a la nube, de esta salieron dos brazos y una cabeza, los brazos con guantes blancos y mangas rojas, y la cabeza de pelo largo y negro, ojos rojos de vampiro y el indicio de un cuello de camisa con corbata roja, mientras esa cara sonreia mostrando colmillos y emitiendo sed de sangre y un aura oscura y sobrenatural tenebrosa como la noche y aterradora como el infierno._

_Un vampiro hambriento._

_Que a la vez que mostraba su cara y brazos gritó:  
-HEY CHAVALES QUEREIS VER UN MUERTO?_

_-KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA..._

_Digamos que tras mas de 100 años muerto y su larga existencia como vampiro, Alucard decidió dejar el dramatismo para los lideres y momentos clave(Hokuto no era un momento clave, pero si un lider), así que podía ser mas relajado de ambiente con ellos y solo asustarlos hasta el borde del infarto con locuras. Solo eran el postre._

_Por su parte, los monstruos empezaron a chillar como niños de guardería aterrorizados._

_Hasta que Alucard decidió girar un poco y rugirles como un demonio del infierno, callándolos al instante como animales inferiores._

_Curiosamente incluso se oyó que gemían como perros callando asustados._

_-Y bien?-Preguntó Alucard, con diversión mostrando mas sus largos y afilados colmillos, asustándoles aun mas._

_-S...si...?- Respondió uno al azar._

_El Nosferatu sonrió aun mas, y materializó un pie de entre los murciélagos para empezar a caminar y reformarse de la nube de quirópteros, reformando su cuerpo. Cuando el ultimo animal se fundió en su abrigo rojo, mostró lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su víctima._

_Solo huesos pelados y roídos levemente enrojecidos por lo que dejó de sangre. Y el cráneo mostraba una expresión de horror._

_Uno de los ya transformados, de forma muy similar a Saizo, atacó como un animal furioso sin pensar, pero duró poco tiempo._

_BANG._

_De un solo disparo, que se llevó buena parte de su cara entre otras cosas, había muerto._

_Una larga pistola plateada humeaba en la mano del hombre vampiro._

_-Headshoot. Me encanta practicar el Counter en la vida real.-Se burló casi riendo.- Bueno chicos, como os trata la seguridad social?_

_El sarcasmo y la burla se habían arraigado aun mas en el en todo ese tiempo._

_Y tuvo la reacción de desatar la furia de todos los Antitesis presentes, que le atacaron en masa._

_-MUAHAHAHAHAHA...-Empezó reír desquiciado.- APARENTEMENTE GENIAL, HAHAHA..._

_BANG._

_BANG. BANG._

_Alucard sacó su otra pistola, la Jackal, y empezó a disparar desquiciadamente, riendo como Billy el niño._

_Solo quedó un monstruo con vida, que trató de huir al ver los cadáveres de sus aliados._

_Entonces, sintió una mano agarrándolo con fuerza de la nuca y se sintió elevarse flotando._

_-Subes? Yo te ayudo, tranquilo...-Se burló Alucard._

_Y de repente el pobre incauto se encontró a varios metros sobre el suelo, sostenido solo por el agarre del vampiro._

_-NOOOO...BAJAME..._

_-Oh, bajabas? Fallo mio.-Dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa lobuna.- Yo te ayudo._

_Y entonces lo lanzó hacia un acantilado lleno de rocas alargadas y puntiagudas como lanzas en el fondo. Podéis imaginar el resultado._

* * *

_(Fin Flashback)_

Si, ningún antitesis superviviente tendría jamas el valor de atacar de nuevo.

Pero ahora Tsukune estaba lleno de nervios e incredulidad.

De hecho, ahora, en ese mismo instante se estaba agarrando la cabeza en el descanso de su trabajo de supervisión.

"No puedo creer que lo hicieras" Pensó dirigiéndose a su alter ego.

"Que no? Pero si ya me conoces"

"Daños de propiedad por valor de cientos de miles de yenes."

"No hay quejas, era terreno a derruir o bienes robados o de los muertos."

"Quejas por el ruido."

"Fue una imitación de Rambo con mis pistolas. Y tu también te sientes censurado con el silenciador." Replicó Alucard.

"Pero no me pongo a disparar en las ventanas de los dormitoios."

"Fue el fugitivo, era muy ágil."

"Y UNA MIERDA. Eran tiros fáciles, solo te divirtió oler mas miedo."

"No me arrepiento de nada. Llevo mas de 100 años contenido."

"Te insinuaste sexualmente a varias alumnas, dejándolas casi en celo constante con tu encanto vampírico."

Se dió el silencio absoluto en la mente de Tsukune por un momento, sin saberse si su interlocutor callaba para mas tensión o para contener la risa.

Finalmente, Alucard contestó:

"No voy a disculparme por ello."

"Y jamas creí que estarías tan loco como para enviar una amenaza al Papa de roma."

"Crei que fueron 7."

"SIETE?"

"Con una paloma blanca mensajera hipnotizada y todo, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Se rió malvada y locamente.

-Creo que me divertiré un poco en el festival antes de pegarme un tiro.-Se quejó el nuevo Rey Nosferatu levantándose.

Caminó pausada y tranquilamente por el festival, antes de detenerse en una parada de tiro al blanco. Tras pagar, le entregaron una escopeta, y derribó casi todos los blancos con pocas balas por el rebote calculado, ganando la mayor parte de los premios, llevándose unos cuantos solo.

"Me encanta ganar disparando."

Finalmente, llevando la bolsa, llegó a la parada montada por su clase.

Atrapa al pez dorado. Como no, idea de Nekonome.

Y atestada de gente, debido a que Moka se encargaba en ese momento.

Bueno, alguien tendría que enseñar a esos perros a no pisar descaradamente territorio ajeno.

Dejó salir algo de su poder, discretamente, con sus iris brillando en rojo, y dirigió la influencia de ese poder a las sombras.

Los gritos de miedo se dieron casi al instante, gracias a la cabeza de un perro de sombras gigante con muchos ojos saliendo de ellas, rugiendo y salivando hambriento.

No era Baskerville, solo una sombra imitadora. Pero hacia el efecto.

-Abajo, chico.-Ordenó con autoridad mientras hacia a la bestia inclinarse, mostrando a los presentes quien mandaba.-Buen chico, vigilando a la reina...En cuanto a vosotros...

Sus ojos brillaban por completo en rojo como faros en ese momento, mostrando sus colmillos.

-No es de buena educación acosar a las damas, no?

El efecto fue inmediato. Todos huyeron, dejando su dinero con los peces. Uno incluso gritó "Callate y coge mi dinero".

-Es bueno ver que saben quien manda.-Se rió desvaneciendo al perro y volviendo a su aspecto habitual.- Estas bien, Moka?

-Ha...Hai. Solo aturdida. Hay mucha gente por todas partes con la llegada de ex alumnos.-Dijo ella sonriendo-le, pareciéndole a Tsukune realmente bella con su kimono.- Todos mezclándose en forma humana según las normas...cuesta creer que son monstruos, no?

-Si, pero no tanto.-Medio confirmó Tsukune.- Los verdaderos humanos y verdaderos monstruos son demasiado similares. Es lógico que los humanos y monstruos comunes sean similares entre si también.

-Si...No somos tan distintos.

Tsukune sonrió mirando a la multitud un momento antes de tensar-se y mirar a lo lejos en una dirección especifica frunciendo el ceño.

-Moka. Crees que es probable que algún familiar tuyo haya venido a verte?

-Eh? Ah...No, no lo creo...-Dijo ella algo triste.- Mi relación con mi familia ha sido mas...distante desde mi sellado. Por que?

-Porque presiento la pauta psíquica de un vampiro a menos de medio kilometro, y no es Seras, sino un "Vampiro actual".

Moka abrió mucho los ojos, y entonces recordó que le envió una carta a su padre hablándole de Tsukune. Podría ser que envió a alguien a probarle?

-Podría ser...

-Alguien viene para saber de mi, no?

-Como...?

-Lógica. Soy un nuevo vampiro que es a la vez el origen. Eso debía informarse.

Empezaron a caminar firmemente, listos a todo para encontrar al vampiro. Por el camino encontraron a Mizore y a una mujer muy parecida a ella.

-Oh, Tsukune, al fin. Esta es mi...

-Madre, lo se, leo mentes. Un placer señora.-Dijo el con una reverencia.- Siento no poder quedarme, pero algo importante se ha dado.

-Ohh...-Dijo ella algo fría.- Y que...

-No hay tiempo. Vampiro. Intruso. Bronca.-Resumió el todo en pocas palabras, dejando a las chica y mujer de la nieve, con perdón por la expresión, heladas. Un vampiro desconocido en ese lugar era algo serio, y si posiblemente empezaban una bronca como dijo Tsukune... La cosa iría mal.

-Y vas a...

-Dispararle en la cabeza si se comporta como un idiota, si. Adios.

La escena se repitió con Yukari y sus padres. Solo que el padre resultó ser un Nigromante(No, no era algo anti natural pese a lo que algunos dijeran, no era distinto al arte de las marionetas, solo que el títere se descomponía, esparciendo sus restos fertilizando mas extensamente la tierra. Sheees, el hombre incluso se interesó mas de lo esperado en el al saber de sus ghouls) y fue el quien dijo sonriendo de disparar en cráneos.

La familia de Yukari daría miedo si alguien ahí fuera normal.

Nadie lo era.

Se topó a Kurumu y su madre por el camino, pero no tenia tiempo, así que tomó a Moka y ambos se desvanecieron en una nube de murciélagos ante el desconcierto de esta.

* * *

(Con la vampira recién llegada(Sinceramente, todos sabemos quien es))

Kahlua estaba molesta. Se habían acumulado muchos factores para esto.

Su hermana mayor Akua quería ser enviada a tratar con Tsukune, pero su padre prefirió enviarla a ella, por lo que Akua estaba molesta, y Kahlua creía que en parte con ella.

Segundo, todo estaba repleto de puestos divertidos, y siendo ella como una niña quería participar, además de haber gente muy amable acercándose a socializar, pero estaba buscando a Moka y Tsukune, y cuando lo comentaba, se quejaban un poco sobre la suerte del bastardo, desconcertándola, e indicándole que era el encargado de muchas cosas, así que debería verle pronto rondando. Aun no lo había visto.

-Moooou...Donde habrán ido. Quiero acabar ya con esto y visitar a Moka-chan.

"Bueno, yo podría tener la solución a eso" Dijo una voz dual, juvenil junto a una mas adulta, en su cabeza, desorientándola y asustándola.

-Quien es...Donde estas?

"No deberías preocuparte, pequeña monstruita...aun. Todo depende de que busques a parte de a Moka."

-Moka...La conoces? Si le has hecho algo a mi hermana te...

"Hermana? No se puede decir que vea el parecido. En fin, no le he hecho nada...Pero si ella quisiera..."

"NO DIGAS COSAS ASI AHORA." Chilló una voz.

Kahlua la reconoció, era Moka.

-Moka-chan? Donde estas?

"La verdad es que podría resultar raro si parece que hablas sola o con un murciélago." Dijo la voz, mientras una sombra revoloteaba a su alrededor, un murciélago sombrío oscuro de ojos rojos. "Sigue a mi murciélago hasta el bosque. Creo que imagino que quieres."

Kahlua solo pudo obedecer y seguir al animal entre los arboles, hasta un claro alejado de todo el ruido de la academia.

Era ideal para un asesinato.

Mierda, no quería tener que abandonar a Moka por una misión.

Entonces mas chirridos empezaron a aparecer, junto al sonido de muchos aleteos frenéticos.

Murciélagos, una bandada de los mismos.

Los animales se empezaron a arremolinar en un mismo punto, formando dos siluetas.

Un chico de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, vestido con una versión negra del traje de la academia, pero con un largo abrigo victoriano negro en vez de chaqueta, mirándola con diversión y Moka, vestida en un Yukata.

-Moka-chan? Estas bien? Te ha hecho algo?

-Ie, no...Es mi amigo del que hablé, Tsukune...

-Tsukune?

-Disculpa si parecía un chantaje o amenaza, pero resultaba sospechoso.-Murmuró Tsukune.- Moka no ha tenido contacto con su familia en años, pero de repente un vampiro fuerte, cuya pauta no reconozco aparece en la academia entre la multitud, donde seria fácil liarla sin que le descubrieran hasta ser muy tarde. No me importaría normalmente, pero me han encargado un trabajo y todo eso...

-Eres Tsukune?

-Si...-Dijo este arrastrando la frase, como diciendo "Duh".

Los ojos de Kahlua empezaron a lagrimear, cayendo gotas por sus mejillas a medida que sus ojos se volvían acristalados y empezaba a sollozar.

Eso era desconcertante.

Sobretodo cuando Moka se palmeó la frente y murmuró "Oh, no, dime que no es eso.".

-BUUUAAAAA...-Empezó a llorar Kahlua.- LO SIENTOOOO... BUAAAA...

-Eh? Que pasa ahora?

-LO SIENTO? PADRE ME DIJO "VE A PROVARLO. ATACA A MATAR". ASI QUE TENGO QUE MATARTE.

-Aha...- Instó Tsukune a continuar sin ver donde estaba el punto.

Entonces en un gran borrón de velocidad, Kahlua estaba frente a el con el brazo doblado y.

POOOM

SQUECH

Le atravesó, el puño en guante largo blanco de Kahlua cerrado en un puño le golpeó, rompiendo y rasgando el cuerpo de Tsukune a su paso, mostrando la liberación de Yoki instantánea centrando bastante en el puño para acabarlo, manchándose de sangre.

-Snifff...Al menos no lo has esquivado...Ha sido rápido...-Gimió.- LO SIENTO MOKAAAAA...

-Eh...Disculpa...-Le llamó la atención Tsukune, asustándola al picarle la cabeza con su dedo.- Pero si ya has acabado de jugar con mi pulmón y...Es eso un trozo de mi corazón? Si, creo que lo es, en fin...si has acabado con ello y ya puedes hablar con tu hermana podrías...

ZAS.

SQUECH.

De nuevo Kahlua lanzó un ataque, interrumpiendo a Tsukune. Cortándolo en trozos con un gemido de dolor al transformar su brazo en varias alas de murciélago largas con función de guadaña, saliendo su cabeza hacia unos arbustos.

-BUAAAA...Eso me asustó. Pero de esa no sale...

-Ehmmm... Kahlua-nee...-Llamó Moka, obviamente no preocupada por su posible compañera.- Le hicieron exactamente lo mismo hace tres días. Es inmatable.

-Snif. Que?

-EH.

Le giraron y vieron los restos de Tsukune reformándose en una sustancia aceitosa y neblinosa negra, ya recuperado, excepto por la cabeza.

Una cabeza de monstruo murciélago salió disparada del cuello y mordió una de las alas de Kahlua, separándola dolorosamente de ella.

Era solo una herida menor al ser un ala terciaria pequeña, pero se traduciría como tres cortes hasta el hueso, curarían en un par de horas, pero.

IGUAL DOLIA COMO EL INFIERNO.

La cabeza de monstruo escupió el ala antes de transformarse en la cabeza de Tsukune.

-Es de mala educación interrumpir.-Gruñó.- Me da igual que me tritures o decapites, pero ODIO ser interrumpido, y mas así de esa forma. TIENES IDEA DE LO MOLESTO QUE ES?

-No, pero como...

-Tengo Muuuuuchas mas vidas que un gato. Miles de millones en realidad. Volviendo al asunto, lo de matarme era para probarme?

-Ah...si...

-Bien, no puedo morir, así que paso la prueba, no?

-Su...pongo...

-Walter.-Llamó Tsukune, haciendo aparecer al mayordomo ingles caza vampiros, que se inclinó cortes.- Vamos a mi cuarto a discutir esto. De forma civilizada ya que no hay que matar a nadie. Así que ve primero veloz y prepara un Bloodline para la conversación.

-Si, Amo. Debería llamar a le señorita Victoria?  
-Hm? Quizás si. Podría explicar mejor algunas cosas, pero no te molestes, yo mandaré el mensaje vía telepatía.


End file.
